The Ghost Boy and the Ninja
by Sonic Squid
Summary: The Fentons make a deal with McFist Industries so they need to stay in Norrisville for a couple weeks. Since Maddie and Jack think it would be irrisponsible to keep the kids out of school for so long, they have them go to Norrisville high while they're out of town. How will Randy respond to this sudden ghost activity going on at NHS?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I wanted to start by saying that I'm just gonna pretend that the episode Phantom Planet (was that what it's called? I can't remember) hasn't happened yet. So this takes place sometime during D-Stablized from Danny Phantom and after Balls Well That Friends Well from RC9GN.**

Randy woke up when a ray of sunlight flashed in his eyes. He tried to block it out with his pillow but it didn't really help. Randy stretched and just sat up in bed for a couple minutes before getting out of bed. He got dressed and headed downstairs.

There were still some boxes laying around their new house. Most of them were empty but the ones that were full had things like Randy's old toys and a couple photos.

"Well you're up earlier than usual." Randy's mom pointed out.

randy didn't reply, he was half-asleep still.

"I made waffles if you want some." His mother told him.

The second Randy could smell the waffles he was wide awake. His mother's waffles were the brucest! She had also heated up some syrup and pre-buttered a couple for Randy.

Once Randy was done eating he put his plate in the sink and walked upstairs to brush his teeth, brush his hair, put the Nomicon in his backpack, and put the ninja mask in his backpack.

Just as he had gotten half way ready, Howard knocked on the door. "Randy, Howard's here."

Randy quickly put his shoes on and rushed downstairs. Howard was waiting on Randy's couch with, holding a picture of him and Randy from when they were kids playing ninja.

"Hey, Howard, ready?" Randy asked. Howard got up, put the picture down on the couch cushion, and followed Randy out the front door.

"Bye mom, Bye dad," Randy said just before he left and his parents said bye back.

Jazz slammed the door to Danny's room open. "Danny, it's time to get up!" She said.

Danny looked at the alarm clock next to his bed. "It's 5:00 in the morning, school doesn't start for another 3 and a half hours!" Danny complained.

"Don't you remember what mom and dad said to you last night after testing out the Fenton Trapper?"

"Fenton trapper?" Danny couldn't remember talking to his parents at all last night.

Jazz sighed, "Mom told us that we're going to Norrisville for the next couple weeks because McFist Industries wants to start selling some of the ghost hunting equipment mom and dad made." Jazz told Danny.

"Okay, I'll get dressed but please, make sure I'm actually paying attention to what mom and dad are saying after telling us how to work something that will either destroy me, shrink me, abbliterate me, take away my powers, or hurt me in some way," Danny sounded more frustrated than usual. Like all of his anger was just getting worse and he couldn't control it.

After getting dressed and ready to leave, he noticed that Jazz had packed his stuff and a Fenton Thermos just in case.

"Okay, is everyone ready to go?" Danny's mom asked. Danny put his bag in the back of the Assult Vehicle and replied "yeah,"

Everyone got into the Assult Vehicle, which was loaded with ghost hunting weapons, a couple were even saying "a ghost in near," but because of the other ghost hunting weapons, the sound was muffled out.

Danny's parents had turned the music on the raideo as high up as they could causing Danny and Jazz to put Fenton Plugs in their ears just to drown out the sound.

After a couple hours, Danny had fallen back to sleep.

The bell rang signaling Randy and Howard's first class of the day: History.

"What we're you looking at this morning when I came downstairs?" Randy whispered to Howard after tuning the teacher out.

"What? Nothing, Cunningham. Just an old photo, nothing to get all worked up about," Howard replied.

"What photo?" Randy asked.

"Just us when we were younger,"

Randy was going to say something back when the Nomicon flashed. "That's weird,"

"What's weird?" Howard asked.

"The Nomicon almost never flashes during first period,"

"Then you sh—" Howard was going to make up some lame excuse as to why Randy shouldn't shloop in but Randy shlooped in before he could say anything about it. Howard crossed his arms.

 _INSIDE THE NOMICON_

In big bold letters the book read: **A ghost is a reflection that can be seen two ways.** "Ghost? Nomicon, you have officially lost it. There is no such thing as ghosts! Wait, I see what you're doing here. You're telling me that my own reflection can appear as someone completely different because I'm the ninja and you're reminding me to never tell anyone I'm the ninja, right?" Randy said.

One of the samurai warriors standing next to Randy face palmed and with that, Randy was shlooped out.

"What'd the book say?"

"Somethinf about ghosts."

"I can't believe it, that dumb book finally lost it!"

"That's what I said but without the 'dumb' part," Randy replied.

Debby Kang, who was sitting fairly close to Randy, told him to be quiet.

The Fentons arrived in front of a pyramid-shaped building.

Jazz woke Danny up and he stretched before getting out of the car with the rest of his family.

"Why does this building make me feel like I'm in Egypt?" Danny said sarcastically.

The Fentons walked in as a dozen Robo-Apes grabbed the ghost hunting things and brought them up to McFist.

"Tucker would have loved this place!" Danny said looking at all of the technology and robots surrounding him.

He found a room labeled _weapons department._ Danny was about to see what was in that room but one of the Robo-Apes stopped him.

"That room is off limits to any visitors. Only McFist employees can go in there." A Robo-Ape guard told Danny.

Once the family reached the top floor—Where they were gonna meet McFist—A Robo-Ape asked Danny's mom why they needed to come in. She hesitated but another robo-ape told him why and they were let into the meeting room.

"You must be the Fentons. Welcome to McFist industries. I'm Hannibal McFist and this is ViceRoy." McFist introduced sounding as nice as he could. ViceRoy waved at the mention of his name.

"So what do you have to offer?" ViceRoy asked picking up an ectoplasmic Ray, also known as the Fenton Ray.

"That is the Fenton Ray. It shoots a Ray of ectoplasm at any ghost making them weak and vulnerable. It won't hurt humans though. Danny, why don't you help me demonstrate?" Danny's dad said.

"I'd rather not." Danny replied.

"Don't be a wimp Danny-Boy. It'll be fine. This thing only harms ghosts and you aren't a ghost."

"Yeah but it's also untested."

"Have I ever messed up before on a Fenton product?"

Danny gave his father a classic _'are you serious'_ look.

"It's okay, we don't need an example." McFist told him.

Jack looked sad but put the Fenton Ray back down.


	2. Chapter 2

Randy and Howard were now in PE dodging flaming hoola hoops hurtling towards them. They were doing pretty well at it until Howard didn't duck low enough to dodge one of the hoola hoops and got some of the hair from the top of his head burnt off.

Randy started laughing at Howard's new " _haircut_ ". He couldn't stop until he got the same treatment on himself, then the two of them laughed together.

The coach blew a whistle and told them to go sit at the bleachers. The two best friends walked over there doubled over in laughter, laughing so hard that tears were coming out of their eyes.

Randy settled down and wiped a tear from his eye. "That was so funny," He said.

"It was funnier than funny!" Howard tested.

"What's funnier than funny?" Randy asked.

"Funnier-er," Howard shrugged.

By this time, McFist's meeting with the Fentons was over and the family had check into a hotel.

"ViceRoy, are you almost done making my machine?" McFist asked.

"I'm done. My machine—"

"My machine!"

Vice Roy sighed. "Your machine tracks the ninja using the ectoplasmic tracker beams. I reversed the usage of the ghost tracker so it will track humans too," ViceRoy explained.

"But he's a ninja, not a human," McFist told ViceRoy, he face-palmed in response to McFist.

"He's a human in a ninja mask, sir,"

"Right, I knew that,"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Fentons were getting their packages into their room at the hotel.

Jazz and Danny shared a sepret room from their parents but it was just one room down. It was because they could only afford to buy two single bed rooms instead of one double bed room. (If that makes any sense).

Danny had to stay cautious because any of the ghost guns could go off and tear him apart molecule by molecule.

"Danny, are you okay? You look a little jumpy," Jazz said.

"Yeah well I'm stuck here while Amity Park could be in danger from someone like Technus or Skulker or Frightmare!" Danny exclaimed.

"I'm sure that Sam and Tucker have everything under control. I gave them the key to the emergency ghost weapons just in case. They also have three Fenton Thermoses and the key to our house," Jazz said.

"Why'd you give them the key to our house?" Danny asked.

"So they can empty the Fenton Thermoses and so they can get to the emergency ghost weapons," Jazz replied.

"Jazz! Sweetie! Could you please help me with this?" Maddie called from inside her room.

"What's the matter, mom?" Jazz replied once she got inside her parent's room.

"I need you to help me with the covers of this bed. I'd ask Danny but he's not very good at making the bed," Maddie said.

"Agreed," Jazz smiled.

Danny looked around to see if anyone was looking and he changed into his ghost form. Then he went intangible and flew through the wall.

He was looking for some ghosts. If a big company like McFist Indestries was willing to buy ghost hunting products then there must be something going on in this town.

He searched the whole place but found nothing, well almost nothing. He didn't find any ghosts but he _did_ find some weird looking thing being attacked by some kid dressed in a ninja costume. Danny thought it was ridiculous.

Sure he fought ghosts and could shoot rays of ectoplasm from his hands but seeing some scrawny kid dressed as a ninja fight some huge purple guy who kinda reminded him of the hulk made Danny laugh a bit.

He's seen kids dress up as himself for conventions but never for no reason at all. Especially at his age. They seemed to be the same age. If he was 5, maybe, but not 14.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Comment if you hate homework -.-**

Randy had missed all of 5th and half of 6th period trying to battle yet another one of McFist's robots. He couldn't stand that guy, unless he had made something super Bruce like a time machine or a cell phone or something like that.

All of this ninja business was getting in the way of his schoolwork, he wasn't all that upset about it. He would give almost anything to get out of having to go to school 5 days a week.

There was a _shing_ sound as Randy cut the robot in half. Sparks flew through the air as nearby people chanted "Smokebomb! Smokebomb!" Randy let them chant for a moment before throwing down a Smokebomb and yelling "Smokebomb!"

He ended up on a building nearby. He looked up and saw what he thought was someone with white hair and wearing almost all black flying away. He shook his head and the _illusion_ was gone.

He thought for a moment and made his typical derp face as he put it all together. _"Was this what the nomicon was telling me about? Was that a ghost? Wait, ghosts are invisible. You can't see them. Then what was that?"_ He thought to himself.

* * *

Danny went invisible before flying away. He heard his phone ringing and went into an alleyway where no one could see him, changed back, and noticed Jazz was calling him.

He answered the phone and was ready for her to start going on and on about leaving without checking in, but she didn't. She just asked how he was doing.

"I'm fine, why?"

 _"I noticed you were gone. Did you find a ghost?"_ Danny heard his dad yell 'Ghost!' In the background before replying.

"No, but I found this teenaged kid fighting some robot in a ninja suit," Danny giggled. "Some people are just too obsessed,"

 _"Wait, did you say ninja?"_

"Yeah, why?"

" _I read about some sort of ninja who protects Norisville. Maybe that's what you saw,"_

 _"_ Nah, this was some sort of weak 14 year old kid," Danny said and then facepalmed. "Oh, right,"

 _"Yeah but the ninja is something like 800 years old,"_ Jazz told Danny.

"Someone that old has to be a-" Danny gasped, "ghost!"

* * *

Randy got back at school during the middle of his 6th period class: Science.

"What took you so long? I had to be lab partners with Bucky while we looked at plant cells," Howard shook, "So many puns,"

"I'm sorry, that was a bulldozer robot so I was kind of scared to use my sword but I got it all worked out," Randy said in a somewhat _chill_ tone.

"Ah, Mr Cunningham, you're late," Ms Driscol said to Randy.

"Yeah well I had a...thing with a...bulldozer," Randy said with a shaky voice.

"Well, if you don't want me to give you detention for it, I would like to to be quiet," Ms Driscol said.

"You're more strict than me, tutz," Mr Driscol, or Ms Driscol, said.

"Oh Jerry," Ms Driscol replied.

Randy and Howard looked at each other, mortified.

While Ms Driscol started talking about the parts of a cell, Randy took out a piece of paper for doodling or, as he preferred to call it, thinking about what the Nomicon said.

He started sketching things like:

 _'A ghost is a reflection that can be seen both ways._

 _What does that mean?_

 _Who or what was floating in mid-air?_

 _Was it McFist spying on me?_

 _Could I be going crazy!?_

 _Could it be a-'_

Randy stopped writing when he got a note passed over from Howard. The note read: _'Yo, Cunningham, are you taking notes!?'_

Randy looked over to Howard, shook his head, and the bell rang before he could finish his thoughts.

* * *

Danny returned to the hotel 5 minutes after Jazz called. His parents must have assumed he was unloading or going to the bathroom because they didn't ask any questions. They couldn't have not noticed he was gone because it had been 15 minutes. He then realized nobody takes 15 minutes to go to the bathroom so it couldn't have been that.

"Hey, Jazz," He said before plopping down onto the bed in their room. Jazz was sitting on a folding chair reading a book labeled _"How to Deal With Your Sarcastic Younger Brother"_

"Hey, Danny," Jazz replied quietly. She was too interested into her book to engage in any conversations.

Danny realized this and turned on the TV. He found nothing but News stations and a couple channels had wrestling and football. Danny wasn't a huge fan of wrestling or football so he decided to see to News in Amity Park.

He didn't find out anything too exciting on the News, except one thing caught his eye. There was a quick subject on the Norisville Ninja and how he stopped an evil robot.

Danny looked at a mysterious figure floating in the sky and realized it was him. This had happened only 20 minutes ago! Danny was actually pretty surprised. This small, teenaged kid took on the task of being the ninja. Danny felt like he could relate to this hero in a way.

He comtinued to watch for a couple more minutes before there was a knock on the door.

"It's open!" He yelled.

Danny's mom opened the door and walked in. "Danny, Jazz. Your father and I think that it would be irresponsible to let you two lose a couple weeks worth of education so you're going to Norrisville High School starting tomorrow," Maddie said.

"What!?" Danny and Jazz said in unison.

"I'm sorry you don't get a couple weeks off but you two could lose a lot of education in that amount of time," Maddie reasoned.

"I can see you being worried about Danny but I'm perfectly educated," Jazz said.

Danny looked back at Jazz and his eyes glowed green with frustration. Jazz smiled jokingly at her brother.

"Both of you need to go, good luck," Maddie said and walked out.

Danny grabbed a pillow, put it up to his face to muffle out any sounds, and used his ghostly wail to yell into it with frustration. It made a huge hole in the pillow. He noticed this, looked over at Jazz who was looking at him surprised, and Danny smiled sheepishly.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Danny and Jazz took turns using the bathroom to get ready for school. They had a lot to do. Luckily, their mom had brought their backpacks and everything inside of them on the trip.

Danny got ready before Jazz, who was working on her eyeliner and he hair. All Danny did was put on his normal white shirt with a red oval on it and red outlines where the shirt meets the neck and arms. He then put on some light denim jeans and messed with his hair for about three seconds.

Once the two were ready, they went over to their parent's room where they were still sleeping. They left a note and slid it under the door. The note read _Hey mom, hey dad. We're heading off to school._ The two then wrote who it was from and used the GPS apps on their phones to find Norrisville High.

"Are you sure we shouldn't just have let dad take us to school?" Jazz asked.

"Trust me, it'll be safer for both of us if we just walked on our own," Danny replied.

"But the bell is about to ring, we're gonna be late!" Jazz started to panic.

"Calm down! I'll just fly us there," Danny said. The then found a place where nobody could see him go ghost and yelled, "I'm goin ghost!"

Jazz watched as her brother went from being a teenage boy to a ghost kid. She always wondered how it worked.

"Come on, let's go," Danny said, grabbed Jazz's hand, and flew off.

* * *

Randy and Howard were over at the tables out front.

"Oh my cheese, Cunninngham, you have to see this video!" Howard said and showed Randy a ShoobTube video titled _'Ghost invasion in Amity Park!'_

Randy leaned in to see the video and noticed it was a news report.

"People are running for their lives as a monsterous villain arrives to take over Amity Park. Now, onto the weather," the woman said.

"Well, Amity Park is not in much luck because it looks like the weather for today is ghosts, ghosts, and more ghosts," The weather man stated.

Howard turned off the video and Randy thought for a moment. "Ghosts? As in what the Nomicon was talking about? Is there on in Norrisville!?" Randy started to ask.

"Woah, Cunningham, you're not telling me you actually believe this stuff, do you?" Howard asked.

"You saw that news report, Howard! That was a lagitament news report! Maybe the Nomicon was right this whole time," Randy said.

The Nomicon flashed an angry red in his backpack. Randy gave the Nomicon a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Is that dumb book arguing with you?" Howard asked.

"Howard, you know how it can get mad, almost as if it's a real human, you know?" Randy said and looked at the Nomicon through a small opening in his backpack. "The bell's probably gonna ring any minute now so we should get to class," Randy said.

Howard got up, crossed his arms, and followed Randy inside.

* * *

"It looks like we made it just in time," Danny said as he put Jazz down behind a bush, where he could transform back into Danny Fenton.

"Yeah, good call," Jazz said and started walking up to the school.

Danny followed her, then realized something, "Wait, we still need to get our schedules,"

"Relax, mom handed them to me before we went to sleep last night. She also grabbed you a new pillow to sleep on," Jazz told Danny and grabbed their new scedules out of her backpack.

"Well, I'll see you at lunch," Danny said after looking over his schedule.

"Yeah, good luck," Jazz replied and the two siblings walked to their sepret classes.


	5. Chapter 5

Randy and Howard were in English when Danny walked in during an assignment. Everyone stared at him, Randy could tell it made him feel awkward.

"Who are you?" The teacher asked. He reminded Danny of Mr. Lancer.

Danny looked over at the students in the classroom before giving the teacher a note that was given to him by the secretary. It read _Danny Fenton is our temporary student for the next week or so._ There was a fancy signature in cursive on the bottom that Danny couldn't really read.

"This is Danny Fentoad," The teacher mispronounced Danny's last name.

"It's actually pronounced Fenton," Danny corrected. Some of the students snickered and Danny's face got hot. _'Great, even when I'm not around Dash, my last name can't be pronounced correctly.'_ Danny thought.

"You can go sit right behind Randy while Debby is absent," the teacher said, pointing to a dark purple haired teen.

Danny noticed a chubby kid kept looking back at him and studying his appearance. Once he would turn around, he would whisper something to the purple-haired teen. It made Danny feel uncomfortable and it wasn't helping him focus any better.

Danny started to fidget around with his pencil after about 10 minutes went by. He was thinking about how Sam and Tucker were doing in Amity Park. After all, they did have to deal with all of the ghosts he usually fights on their own. Surly they had at least a little backup.

He kept feeling sudden chills go up his spine every once in a while. It was like his ghost sense was trying to tell him something but it wasn't going off. Maybe he was getting a new ghost power.

He took out a piece of paper and started doodling pictures of himself. It wasn't accurate, not even close, but he thought it was one of his best drawings yet. He didn't draw too much but when he did, it wasn't that good.

Everytime he looked up, he saw the two boys in front of him fooling around. They would either laughing histarically or drawing strange pictures of things like boxing hotdogs or talking plant cells. They were better artists than Danny but they weren't very mature for their age. Then again, Danny didn't think that he was that mature either but he definitly thought he was more mature than these two boys.

Danny looked back at the students behind him and saw this one brown-haired kid who kept looking at him with the same expression as Dash usually had when he was plotting to hit him or something.

The boy in front of Danny turned around and looked as if he was about so speak but then didn't and let his friend do all of the speaking. "Are you a robot?" The chubby kid asked Danny simply.

"Am I a what?" Danny replied.

"Yeah, a robot. Would you like me to define that for you?" Howard asked sarcastically.

"What? No I was...wait why would you ask if I'm a robot?" Danny raised an eyebrow.

"No reason," the purple-haired teen said before turning back around. The chubby kid mouthed out _'I'm watching you'_

Danny almost got goosebumps. This school was giving him the creeps, and he's half ghost! The last thing he wanted was some kid watching his every move. How on Earth was he going to go ghost when he's afraid of some random kid watching his every move.

* * *

At break, him and Jazz found each other and sat together at an empty table during lunch. A TV in the cafeteria turned on and an orange-haired girl came on.

"Hey, she kinda looks like you," Danny observed.

"What's the haps NHS? It's your girl H. Weinerman here! Special guest from the west starring the double dip himself: my brother Howard," Heidie's cheery tone left when she said her brother's name.

"Yeah, we're basically twins," Jazz said sarcastically.

"Hey, that's the kid from my English class!" Danny said.

"You know him?" Jazz asked.

"Sorta," Danny replied.

 **A/N: So I'm doing this thing where I ask a question and you guys get to guess what the answer is! The people who get the correct answer get a shoutout! So, here's the question: Who do you think is my favorite Danny Phantom ghost out of these three? Skulker, Ember McClain, or Spectra? Hope you guys enjoy and comment your answer!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! Did you miss me? Probably not. So congratulations to the winners of the Author's Game, as I have decided to call it, from the last update! Shout outs go to...(insert drum roll** **here)** Andrea and Naturberd **and the other one was a** guest **review. Thanks for playing! The correct answer was Spectra!**

"What do you mean by 'sorta'?" Kazz asked her brother with a raised eyebrow.

"He mouthed out something to me that seemed like he was saying _I'm watching you._ Now I feel like I can't go ghost without getting the idea that somebody's watching me," Danny said sounding a little stressed.

Jazz noticed the subtle stress to Danny's tone and gave a worried smile, "Don't worry too much, Danny. I'm sure that the kid was just trying to scare you a bit. I don't think he's actually going to be watching your every move. Besides, he can't watch you through the TV screen and you probably don't have your next period with him," She gave out a reassuring smile.

"I wouldn't count on it. I've had almost every class with him so far, along with this weird kid who passed out during class today," Danny said as he ran his hand through his tangled hair.

"What was the kid doing when he passed out?" Jazz asked concerned.

"He opened up a book and in seconds he was out like a light. Then he woke up like nothing had happened. The weirdest part is that I could have sworn the book glowed just before he had opened it," Danny replied.

Jazz thought for a moment. "That's weird,"

"I know right? Even Dash can stay awake longer than he did while reading a book," Danny joked and Jazz let a little smile cut through the confusion on her face at her brother's childish joke.

"No, that you think you saw the book glow. Are you sure it wasn't your eyes? You know how they glow green sometimes," Jazz reasoned.

"Yeah but the book glowed red, my eyes flash green. Besides, that only happens when I'm feeling really mad or stressed or upset," Danny replied to his sister's theory.

There was a pause as the two got lost in their thoughts. "How about we go to the library to see what's up with this book," Jazz said and Danny nodded as he poked at the lunch he had gotten from the cafeteria with his spork.

 _'This is even less edible than the turf-wich Sam had requested back home.'_ Danny thought and the siblings cautiously ate their "food" in silence.

* * *

Meanwhile, Randy watched as Howard let everyone in on the disgusting things Randy had told him. Heidi watched in awe as Howard told her about what was under Bucky's desk in Science a few days ago.

Students were put to shame as other students laughed at their put-downs. If the sorcerer was still around these students would be rampaging monsters. But they weren't, and Randy was there to thank for it.

Well, not _Randy_ Randy. The Ninja Randy. The one who everyone thought had been around for 800 years, along with The Sorcerer.

The bell rang and Heidi's show was over. Howard groaned and got out of his seat. There was loads of other things he could have told her but he had to get to PE and, to Danny's surprise (that was sarcasm), Howard was in the locker rooms changing as well.

Danny lagged behind to get dressed for PE. He didn't want anyone to see his recent battle scars or the tan lines from his suit. He didn't have too much to worry about with the battle scars because his ghost powers helped him heal quickly in that kind of situation, not to mention he hadn't fought any ghosts since being in Norrisville, there were still some pretty deep wounds he didn't want to be questioned about.

Once almost everyone had finished getting dressed and headed out to the gym, Danny dressed as quickly as he could and sprinted out to the gym. It was when he got a massive amount of stairs, and a couple points and giggles, he realized he was wearing his Casper High PE uniform.

He looked down at the white and red t-shirt then down at his red shorts and facepalmed. He regretted ever even leaving that locker room.

"Who are you?" Danny heard someone say. That was about the fourth time he had heard that question today. He looked up to see the exact opposite of a PE teacher from Ms. Tetslaff. This PE teacher was thin and tall, not to mention he was male.

"I'm Danny Fenton. I'm the new student for a week," Danny told the phyco PE teacher nervously.

Coach Green looked at Danny for a moment trying to remember having a new student and remembered Slimovitz telling him about a couple new students. "Oh, right," he finally said, "I'll get you a Norrisville High PE shirt at the end of the class period, but for now, let's play cannon dodge!"

"Cannon dodge?" Danny asked him quietly.

Everyone seemed to know exactly what Coach Green was talking about as groans and whispers could be heard throughout the crowd of worried teenagers.

The students were assigned their different teams. Danny was, of corse, assigned with Randy and Howard. Danny uncomfortably walked over to his team and noticed that Howard didn't take his eyes off of him. The only times he would look away is to blink or to talk to his friend.

Once it started, Danny was able to easily dodge fake cannon balls being shot through a cannon at the speed he could fly, which had surprised a couple kids. Randy and Howard were hit in the guts by a couple and they let out a few frantic coughs before sitting on the bleachers.

Randy and Howard let out a couple loud laughs and Howard would shoot suspicious looks at Danny every once in a while, distracting the halfa.

Since Coach Green wasn't nearly as fair as Ms. Tetslaff, he put the jocks on one team and the geeks on the other. Assuming that Danny was a wimpy geek, considering his noticeable lack of muscles and scrawny arms and legs, he was put on the team where he was the last one standing.

After a while of Danny dodging all of Coach Green's cannon balls, Coach Green thought that he would let Bash come and assist him. Bash would shoot at Danny while Coach Green would go for the jocks but he would very rarely shoot. After a couple more minutes of dodging Bash's creepily amazing aim, Danny gave up and let Bash hit him.

The jocks won in the end and the other team had to do 20 burpies. Danny was sorta out of it, and could tell that the rest of his team was too, but stuck to it anyways. He ending up only doing about 10 burpies and claimed that he had done 20 but it seemed everyone else was doing that too so Danny didn't stand out too much.

Danny sighed once he was done, missing his friends and wondering how they were doing on their own. He hoped that someone like Pariah Dark or Walker hadn't attacked and hoped that the most they would get was maybe something like the octo-pusses or The Box Ghost. Danny laughed to himself remembering his comedic enemy.

* * *

At the end of the day Randy and Howard had gone strait to the game hole without any planning. It had become oddly routine for the twosome to do so after school.

But something they weren't expecting to see was new the kid from school hanging out with a red haired girl who looked about two years older than him. They looked similar in a way that made Randy assume that they were siblings. He looked over to Hpward for a moment who was like a brother to him.

"What?" Howard asked catching Randy's sudden daze.

"What? Sorry just lost in my thoughts," Randy replied. There was a brief moment of awkward silence between the two boys which they hadn't had since they were three.

"Hey, I never asked you, what did that book ask you earlier today?" Howard asked trying to change the subject.

"Okay, 1: It's the Nomicon, not just _some book_. 2: It said something similar to what it had said before. It said 'Do not be overshadowed by the the hero who flies above," Randy said assuming that it was still on the topic of ghosts.

"That's dumb," Howard said still despising of that book, as usual.

The two boys stopped in their tracks and almost started to drool when they came across the new _Grave Punchers_ game that had just been put in as a part of New Game Tuesday.

"Do you folks like the new game? I just had it put in today. If it gets enough buzz then it may stay around for a long time," Greg's familiar voice said as he walked up behind Randy and Howard.

* * *

Danny looked away from his sister as she was talking about her upcoming study of psychology at Harvard to find the two boys from school who had been following him all day drooling over a video game the way Sam did with Gregor. When Danny thought about him, he put a bit of a disgusted look on his face.

Jazz noticed this and got mad at her brother, "Are you even listening to me!?" She yelled in frustration.

Danny shushed his angered sister and his eyes faintly glowed their toxic-green color.

"Are you okay, Danny?" Jazz asked, concerned.

"No. It's that boy who said he was watching me! He really _is_ following me!" Danny snapped at his sister but noticed this and calmed himself down. "Sorry," he quietly apologized.

"What are you gonna do?" Jazz asked fully on-board with whatever crazy idea the half a had in mind.

"I'm gonna see how he likes it," Danny said and ran behind a corner where nobody could see him, being followed by his over-peotective sister. "I'm goin' ghost!" He said and two familiar white rings emerged from his waist, splitting in half and spreading up and down from his waist. When his transformation was over, _Fenton_ was replaced with _Phantom._

"I'm not sure that this is a very good idea, Danny. If you do it back to him then it doesn't make you any better than he is," Jazz said.

Danny ignored Jazz's advice before turning invisible and flying over towards the two teenagers hunched over the new Grave Puncher game. Their conversations were the normal conversations a couple teens would have, until an interesting topic was brought up between the two seemingly normal teenagers.

 **A/N: Yay! A long chapter for once in my stories! Or at least it's long compared to most of the stories I've written. I made one story where the final chapter was over 2,000 words. The rest was at least around 600. Also, have you guys noticed my writing style somewhat "change"? Anyways, time for this chapter's Autor's Game! Here's the question: Who do you think my favorite bully is? Dash vs Bash! You decide (Lol that reminded me of Epic Rap Battles of History there). Don't forget to comment what you think the answer is and what you want to see in the next chapter! I'll see you all next time, bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! So the winner of the authors game last chapter was a** guest **review but I'm still giving full credit. Congrats! Enjoy the chapter, or don't it's okay :P**

"So, Cunningham, how was your fight with McFist the other day?" Howard asked trying to distract Randy.

"It was pretty cool. I got on the news. Well, _I_ didn't tecnically get on the news but the ninja did and that still counts, right?" Randy replied without even thinking of what he was saying. He put most of his focus on the game he was playing.

Howard mumbled something about not distracting Randy under his breath. Danny looked at the two confused. _Randy seems pretty normal. What are they talking about?_ Danny thought.

A monotone voice came from the game saying, "Player 1 wins. Player 2, you are really bad at this," Randy did a little victory dance and Howard crossed his arms, facing away from his friend in anger and a bit of denial.

Danny went back over to Jazz and changed back, becoming visible again and startling his sister. He let out a short laugh and Jazz rolled her eyes smiling.

"What did you hear?" Jazz asked the halfa.

"Well, it started normally. Just two people playing Grave Puncher but then stalker over there started saying something about his best friend fighting McFist. Then his friend said something about the ninja and how he's both him and a ninja. Then he won and started doing that," Danny pointed over to Randy who was moonwalking back and fourth next to Howard who looked like he was gonna explode with rage.

"Yeesh, and I thought our parents are weird," Jazz said and Danny nodded.

"Speaking of which, what time are we supposed to be home by?" Danny asked taking out his Fenton Phone to see what time it is.

"5:30, why?" Jazz asked.

"It's 6:00," Danny said and, before exchanging worried looks, the teens rushed out of the Game Hole. "I'll fly us back to the hotel," Danny said and ran into an alley. A ring flashed from his waist and slit into two as Danny turned into his alter ego. He picked his sister up and flew over the town.

* * *

At Amity Park, people were worried as to why their town hero hadn't been fighting off the ghosts. Skulker had attacked three times but left no damage done to anyone. Just a bit to the school. He left once he found out that his favorite prey had been gone.

Then, a larger threat attacked the school. One of Danny's arch enemies: Walker.

"Where's Danny Phantom!?" Dash yelled as the rule-enforcing ghost charged through the school blasting any student that was in his way. His ectoplasmic blasts gave the kids no more than a shock but they still hurt, none the less.

Tucker and Sam immediatly recognized this ghost. They were armed with a couple Fenton products. They each had a Fenton Theormos and a couple hand-held rays. Nothing that Danny had, though.

"They're gonna damage my perfectly flawless skin!" Paulina shrieked.

"Oh brother," Sam rolled her eyes as she shot a couple ectoplasmic rays at Walker's minions.

"Walker hasn't attacked in a while, why's that?" Tucker asked as he shot a couple ectoplasmic rays at Walker.

"I'll explain that later. For now, we have to stop Walker," Sam said, shooting ectoplasmic rays right on target. She was way better at hunting ghosts.

"To Kill a Mockingbird, people, what is going on out here?" Lancer yelled from his classroom after hearing the screams of the children. He saw Walker look at him in the eyes and almost passed out. It had gave him shivers and he felt his legs get weak, but he stayed standing.

People looked dumbfounded at the sight of Sam and Tucker rushing into action when Danny Phantom wasn't around.

Dash hated seeing the two defeat the ghosts with ease, and little harm was done too. He cringed once they defeated Walker and his army, sucking them into Fenton Thermoses.

* * *

Once Danny and Jazz had gotten back to the hotel they were given angered looks by their parents.

"Why were you two out so late? It's almost 6:15!" Maddie exclaimed worringly.

"We lost track of time," Danny said calmly while Jazz looked as if she was gonna have a panic attack for getting in trouble.

"Jazz, is this true?" Jack turned to Jazz and she gave a nervous smile.

"Yeah, we also couldn't find our way home," Jazz said. It was true, they got lost a couple times on the way back. It would've been only about five minutes from the Game Hole to the hotel.

"Well, you two are both in trouble. Come back in the morning when your father and I can think of a good punishment for both of you," Maddie said and the two siblings groaned. Knowing their parents, they knew it would probably have something to do with ghosts.

Once Danny and Jazz had gotten back to their hotel rooms, Danny sat down on his bed. He breathed heavily.

"What are you doing?" Jazz asked but Danny just shushed her. She was mad but understood that it probably had something to do with ghosts, and she was right. Well, kinda right.

* * *

"Clockwork?" Danny asked as he found himself in a dark room. The only light source was two torches placed on either side of the room.

"What would you like, Danny?" A familiar voice echoed.

"I wanted to know what's happening in Amity Park right now. Are Sam and Tucker okay?" Danny asked. It was a question he had thought about ever since he had arrived in Norrisville.

"Don't worry. Your friends are alright," Clockwork's voice echoed in Danny's head. The halfa nodded but felt like he hadn't gotten the exact answer he wanted. Yes, he got to know that his friends are fine but fine in Clockwork's mind was different than fine in Danny's mind. Even though he truly trusted Clockwork, he felt like there was something he wasn't telling him and this bugged Danny.

"What's happening in Amity Park?" Danny asked once again. He had a worried look and hoped that everyone was safe and that no ghosts had attacked yet.

"Nothing that your friends couldn't handle," Clockwork replied. There was something he wasn't telling Danny. Before Danny could ask any more questions he saw the darkness around him fade and the room disappeared.

* * *

Danny woke up with a start. Jazz flinched at the sudden movement and smiled once she saw her brother was back into reality, but he didn't seem happy.

"Danny? Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm swell," Danny said sounding angry and sarcastic. Jazz could tell something was up.

Danny's phone started to ring. The number was blocked. "Hello?" He asked but nobody answered. He heard breathig in the background so he knew somebody was there.

"Who is it?" Jazz asked.

"I'm not sure," Danny replied, "Hello? Who is this?" Danny said sounding irritated.

" _I need you to come meet me by McFist industries in exactly three hours_ ," A deep voice said through the phone.

"Okay...what if I don't go?" Danny asked.

" _Let's just say, I know who you are_ ," The deep voice said but sounded a bit different. The call ended and Danny was shocked.

"What's the matter? Who was that?" Jazz asked concerned.

"I have no idea," Danny looked at the caller ID. It was the area code for Norrisville. "I'll be right back," he then said and walked out of the room slowly and confused, trying to figure out who that was.

* * *

Randy and Howard were on the floor laughing so hard that tears were coming out of their eyes.

"Oh my gosh, Howard, that was amazing," Randy said as he settled down.

"I know, I know. Best prank call ever!" Howard exclaimed laughing.

"You're were all 'I know who you are'. That was hilarious!" Randy said comically whipping a tear off his face.

"He didn't even respond! He was so shocked!" Howard yelled, laughing loudly.

The two boys stopped laughing after a while and sat in silence for a moment. "What should we do now?" Randy asked.

"Probably go over to McFist Industries and see if this shoob shows up," Howard suggested.

"Howard," Randy said sounding unamused. "That is the best idea that has ever come out of your mouth!" Randy exclaimed.

"I know, I must be getting smarter," Howard said. The two boys stood in silence for a second before cracking up again.

"Yeah right. But seriously, we should he do that right now," Randy said.

"But how are we gonna leave the house without your mom noticing us?" Howard asked.

Randy took the ninja mask out of his jacket and held it up before putting it on.

"Oooooooh, right," Howard said.

"Come on," Randy said and they both crawled out of his bedroom window. Randy was doing unessessary backflips down to the ground while Howard made his way with caution. First, going from the roof to a tree. Then slowly climbed from the tree down to the ground.

Randy took his mask off and the two walked to McFist Industries laughing the entire way there.


	8. Chapter 8

Danny changed into his alter ego Danny Phantom before flying off to McFist industries a couple hours after he had gotten that phone call. He was trying to figure out who that was and what they wanted the whole time.

 _I know who you are_ kept repeating in his mind over and over again. What did this person mean? Did they know his secret identity? Danny froze for a second but shook the thought off.

Norrisville looked so much more different at night than Amity Park. There weren't as many stars in the sky due to the amount of street lights. Danny could feel that there was something about Norrisville, something magical, that he had yet to discover.

He arrived at McFist industries, but never changed out of his ghost form. He stayed invisible to test his theory on if they knew that he was Danny Phantom. He walked up to the front doors at McFist industries and heard quiet laughter coming from the side of the triangular building. He turned the corner to find the Norrisville High students who seemed to be messing with him.

Danny went wide-eyed. _Did they know? Is that why they were following him around? It would make sense._ The boys continued tneir silent laughing, unaware that Danny was invisible right next to them. That was when Danny got the idea to haunt them a bit.

* * *

"Cunningham, when is this shoot gonna show up!? It's been two hours and he's not here!"Howard wined.

"Pacience is a virtue," Randy said quoting the Nomicon.

"But I'm bored!" Howard wined once again, leaning against the slanted wall of McFist Industries.

"Howard, shush, we're right next to my arch enemy's incorporation," Randy shushed Howard.

"I don't need to shush, _you_ need to shush," Howard mumbled to himself.

There was a couple minutes of the boys waiting in silence until Randy spoke up, "I think I hear someone."

"Really?" Howard asked.

"Yeah," Randy replied. The two boys moved into position. Randy crossed his arms and turned back to back with Howard. He tried to put on his most serious face and Howard did the same.

When they saw no one they stopped. "What the juice, Cunningham. You said that someone was there," Howard whispered loudly.

"I swear I heard someone," Randy protested.

"It could have just been the wind," Howard replied.

"Ooooooh, yeah you're probably right," Randy admitted.

"Of corse I am, I'm always right," Howard smugly said as Randy rolled his eyes. Then, things got creepy. Rocks started to float in mid-air. And I'm not talking about small little pebbles that may or may not be able to catch the drift of a strong breeze, full on huge rocks and they were right above Randy and Howard.

The two boys saw the rocks and panicked. They both got out of where the rocks would have fallen, but they just followed right above the boys. The continued to run from them but they always seemed to be right there.

Then, once the rocks stopped, they heard a small chuckle. It sounded somewhat familiar.

* * *

Danny became visible and introduced himself, his ghost self. "Hi, I'm Danny F-antom," Danny forgot he was in his ghost form for a moment.

"Hey, aren't you that ghost kid from Amity Park? I've heard of you, uh, Inviso-Bill," Randy said.

"Danny Phantom, it's Danny Phantom. Not Ghost Kid, not Inviso-Bill, and not 'Dead Meat', as my parents would put it," Danny mumbled the last part about his parents.

"Oh, cool...wait so GHOSTS EXIST!?" Randy exclaimed, shocked.

"Uh, duh," Danny simply replied.

The two boys looked at each other with wide grins, "SO HONKING BRUCE!" They both exclaimed.

"...Bruce?" Danny asked with his head cocked to the side.

"Yeah, bruce. Y'know like awesome," Randy replied.

Danny facepalmed. "Wow, just, wow." Randy and Howard looked at each other confused as to why the ghost kid had never heard of Bruce. They assumed they don't say that in Amity Park.

"Well then, I'll see you around. Also, never prank call me again, you got that?" Danny asked.

The two boys nodded in confirmation.

"Good, bye."

* * *

The next day at school, Randy and Howard noticed how much Danny kept giving them weird looks. They also could have sworn they saw his eyes glow green but shrugged it off. Little did they know that Danny was absolutely steaming about what happened last night. He thought that they knew but they honestly didn't.

Every time Danny would send a glare at the boys, it would send chills down their spine.

During PE, they were doing jumprope with flaming jumpropes.

"Howard, there is something off about Danny over there," Randy said remembering the raven haired boy's name.

"Who, Danny Phantom? Nah, he's cool," Howard said as he dodged the fire on his jumprope, just to have it light his butt on fire the next time around. He screamed before running over to the bathroom to distinguish it.

"Screaming is just gonna make it worse!" The coach called after Howard before he ran out of the room at full speed.

Randy didn't even notice. He was too busy watching that Danny kid. _There is something up with that kid, but what?_ Randy decided to consult the Nomicon for the answer.

 **A/N: Sorry for the slightly shorter chapter than usual, I'm out of ideas and need more. Please comment your ideas. Anyways, AUTHOR'S GAME! Who do you this is my favorite PE coach: Ms. Tetslaff vs Coach Green?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So congratulations to** natsukaze12 **for guessing my favorite PE coach! (Coach Green, he's hilarious). Anyways, let's get onto the story!**

Danny kept noticing how Randy would stair at him for a couple minutes, not letting his gaze drift from Danny.

Danny got irritated at Randy a couple times and feared that his eyes had glowed green. If this kept up then Randy could learn Fanny's identity in no time, no doubt about it. Danny watched as a boy ran out of the gym with his butt on fire as the coach called after him, but didn't help at all.

He rolled his eyes and attempted to jumprope with the rope on fire but didn't do too well. He wished he was in Tetslaff's class right now. They'd probably be jump roping...with actual jump ropes.

Danny looked over to the Randy boy who was nowhere to be found. He scanned the room to see if he was spying on him while hidden behind something but found nothing. Danny then used his ice powers quickly to extinguish the flame on his rope which was spreading quickly.

Other students cried out in pain as they got small burns on their hands or feet but nothing too bad happened. Danny felt pain as the students felt pain, but it was a different type of pain. It was an external kind of pain. The kind of pain that doesn't go away after a few minutes, it lasted a while.

* * *

Randy had run off to the bathroom to consult the Nomicon but it continued to say the same thing. **A Ghost is a Reflection that Can Be Seen Two Ways**.

"Are you kidding me, Nomicon!? Ghosts, again? What's your deal? Does it have something to do with Phantom?" Randy ranted. The artist-looking villager standing next to the text circled the 'Ghost' and highlighted the 'Seen Two Ways' parts of the text.

He was surrounded by a village this time. There was a poor-looking painter writing everything with five different colors. There was red and yellow, then there was white, green, and black. They reminded Randy of Phantom.

Randy got an imaginary lightbulb over his head, "Oh you _are_ talking about Phantom!" The painter nodded and the Nomicon shlooped him out, but Randy saw the colors the painter had change colors. The red and the black stayed the same but the green turned to blue and the other two colors faded away. That was when they reminded Randy of that Danny kid, not Phantom but the other one.

Randy got up from the bathroom floor he had collapsed on and started squirming in disgust. He washed his face off before going back to PE.

When he got back he saw that Danny's jumprope was frozen solid and he continued to wince in pain as other kids in their class did. Randy watched this happen with confusion written all over his face.

"What the juice is that kid doing?" He asked himself as Howard came back beside him. He looked at his friend angrily. "What?" Randy asked.

"More like what the juice!? You didn't even think about helping me when I was _on fire_!" Howard exclaimed. Nomicon doodles circled around Howard with steam comically coming out of his ears. Randy started to laugh. "Hey! This is no laughing matter!"

"Sorry, it's just...you just got Nomiconed," Randy laughed.

Howard started swatting the air trying to figure out what his friend was talking about, assuming there were little doodles around his head.

* * *

Danny watched the two boys goof off in confusion. Why was this kid swatting the air as if there were flies swarming around him. Even with Danny's enhanced senses he couldn't see any flies, so what could it be?

The bell rang and Danny went to his next class, Spanish. He had never really taken Spanish, they didn't have to take it at Casper High. The only reason he chose Spanish is because he knew a little Esperanto which he thought would come in handy, it didn't.

Danny could not seem to focus. Not while he was thinking about the two boy's prank last night. With the way that Randy had been acting Danny though he might know, but not his friend. Randy was acting similar to him as Jazz was when she first found out, minus the constant pinching my arm.

Danny decided to start doodling again. After a couple minutes the doodles turned to writing, but it was in Esperanto. Once he had realized he was writing in another language he picked up the paper he was writing on and stared at it for a while.

The text read _An 800 year old warrior seeks for victory but as long as I'm here, victory is anything but what will happen._

"Passing notes I see," The Spanish teacher said even though she hadn't even seen Danny pass it, she just assumed that's what was happening.

"Um...actually," Danny started but was cut off by the teacher.

"What is this!?" She asked sounding surprised.

"Esperanto," Danny braced himself for the sudden reaction but it never came.

The students in his class stared at him and he started to slouch down in his seat. Never had he wished so much to go invisible since the amorpho incident. Randy looked more suspicious than surprised, which was more than he could say for the other students.

The teacher clapped three times to get the student's attention on her. She put the paper back onto Danny's desk and started to speak again.

Danny tried to focus once more but a shiver kept crawling up his spine again trying to tell him something. It started getting on his nerves so much to the point where he almost shouted out something but it stopped before he did.

 _That was weird_ he thought.

* * *

Randy was still suspicious of Danny, especially after the Nomicon thing and after the whole Esperanto scene.

School was over and Nima no Howard had gone to their usual after school hang out: The Game Hole. They were upstairs chowing down on a couple burgers. Well, Howard was at least. Randy hadn't even touched his food.

"Cunningham? Are you...?" Howard started.

"No, I'm not okay. The Nomicon just told me more about ghosts, I think that Danny kid is a ghost, and they forgot the mayo on my burger!" Randy ranted.

"I was gonna ask if you were gonna finish your burger," Howard said sheepishly rubbing Thr back of his neck, smiling,

Randy sighed and pushed his plate towards Howard, "It's all yours, buddy."

Howard started eating the burger taking huge bites that barely fit in his ginormous mouth. Watching his friend eat made Randy wanna throw up.

"Listen, Cunningham, Danny Phantom is obviously a ghost so there's a theory that has now been answered. As for the Nomicon, who cares what that dumb book says! There's no way it could have any idea what it's saying."

"It usually knows what it's saying," Randy mumbled.

"Yeah but you don't usually know what it's saying," Howard reasoned and Randy nodded, but didn't agree.

"I'm not throwing away the Nomicon, Howard," Randy stated.

"That's your loss," Howard replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, at McFist Industries, the two villains were conflicting what to do now that the sorcerer was gone.

"How am I gonna get a superpower now!?" McFist wined.

"However will you survive, sir," ViceRoy rolled his eyes, his response practically overflowing with sarcasm.

"We need to find a way for me to have my own superpower!" McFist yelled.

"How about we kidnap the ninja and take his powers," ViceRoy suggested.

"Hm...I've got it! We can kidnap the ninja and take away his powers and give them to me!" McFist repeated the villainous scientist.

"You're a genius, sir," ViceRoy said sarcastically.

"I know right. It feels good, maybe you should try it out sometime," McFist cockily said.


	10. Chapter 10

Danny, once again, noticed someone watching him but it wasn't who he was used to watching him. This time it was Randy.

Every since he met the two in his ghost form, Randy has been the one watching him like a hawk. Almost never keeping his eyes off of him during school. Even at lunch.

"What are they doing here?" Jazz whispered to Danny once Randy and Howard joined the two siblings at their lunch table.

Danny took a second to reply, "I'm not sure, Jazz, why don't we let our visitors answer that for us."

Thentwo boys exchanged looks before Randy answered. "Who are you?" That was a question Danny was not expecting, and neither was the other two students at the table.

All three, including Howard, looked at Randy in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"Just wondering. Have you gotten any prank calls lately?" Randy asked narrowing his eyes at the halfa.

Danny almost gave in before Jazz sat up strait in her chair, "Why do you ask?"

Randy found this question to be highly obvious. Danny punched his sister in the arm, his superhuman strength making it even harder than expected. She rubbed the spot her brother had punched her.

"Sorry, superstrength, y'know?" Danny whispered to his sister. She nodded but her facial expression didn't change.

"So...Cunningham, what the juice are you talking about?" Howard asked his friend.

"You'll find out once I expose Danny _Fenton_ for who he really is!" Randy told his friend, standing up at his last couple words and pointed to the halfa.

"Uh...What are you talking about?" Danny asked nervously as students stared at the four.

Randy understood that Danny wanted to keep it a secret considering his current situation so he leaned over to Danny and whispered it, "I know you're Danny Phantom."

Danny froze. "Me? Danny Phantom? Are you crazy? Isn't he, like, dead and a ghost. I am not a ghost," Danny stumbled on his words a bit.

"Trust me, I know what it's like to want to keep it a secret, but I know and there's nothing you can do about it," Randy replied.

"But you still don't have any proof," Jazz reasoned.

"I have the proof that when you came to Norrisville, Phantom came to Norrisville. When your eyes glowed green, it reminded me of Phantom's eyes, and you've dropped like five beakers in science. Lie, they literally fell right through your hand," Randy said smugly.

Danny couldn't say anything. He looked over to his sister who had the same face as he did. He then glanced over to Howard who looked like a fanfirl at comic con meeting their idol. Danny slid away from Howard a bit on his chair.

"So, is it true?" Randy asked, "Are you Danny Phantom?"

"Uh...,"

"No! No he is not," Jazz saved. All Danny could think of was ' _thank gosh for sisters_.' He didn't want to lie. Not to someone who had obviously figured it out. He hadn't to Jazz and he didn't want to do the same to Randy, but his sister just did, and Danny sighed in relief as he slouched down into his chair.

* * *

Just because Danny's friend, or so Randy thought Jazz was his friend, denied Danny's identity didn't keep him from continuing to keep his eye on him.

It all made sense now. How the Nomjcon was talking about ghosts, with the mirror being seen two ways. Fenton was abviously Phantom and he didn't have any doubt about it.

"So, Cunningham, is Danny really Danny?" Howard asked.

"Yeah...wait...what?" Randy looked puzzled.

"Y'know, is the ghost boy actually Fenton over there?" Howard pointed to Danny who's arm had just been accidentally phased through his desk and he fell to the ground. Students started to laugh while the teach helped him up.

 **A/N: So...yeah, short chapter. I'm filled with writers block this week. I HATE IT! It honking sucks! Anyways, AUTHOR'S GAME: Who do you think I like more as a sidekick: Howard or Tucker? Who won? Who's next? You decide!**


	11. Chapter 11

Randy hesitated on tellin this friend. Sure, he told Howard everything, but he understood what it was like to have a secret identity revealed after putting so much effort into keeping it a secret. Not to mention that he could become the next science project just waiting to happen.

"Uh...Cunningham?" Howard asked snapping his fingers. Randy blinked quickly several times realizing that he was spacing out.

"What? Oh, sorry Howard, I was thinking," Randy said as he locked his gaze on Danny, awkwardly trying to pour some green-looking liquid into a beaker.

"About what...?" Howard tested. He knew Randy was hiding something and was determined to get to the bottom of it. He started laughing quietly to himself, "haha, bottom," he smiled.

"What?" Randy asked.

"Nothing," Howard said and smiled even wider.

* * *

Danny kept feeling as though someone was watching him and it made him feel kinda pressured when he was pouring some weird concoction into a beaker filled with sodium.

"Wow, you're really bad at this," His lab partner said.

Danny spilled some of the green liquid on his hand and it started to sting. He winced and put the beaker down, holding his hand. He felt like he had just burnt himself on the oven but the pain didn't stop.

"What the heck is this!?" He asked his partner.

"I believe it was an anti-echo syrum made to repel ghosts by burning their molecular structure. Danny didn't understand half of it, but he didn't need to to understand perfectly well that anti-ecto meant it was bad for ghosts. He had his parents to thank for that.

"Well, how do I get it off?" Danny asked holding his hand putting pressure on the burn.

"Well, humans just need to use soap and water but ghosts need to keep it frozen for about ten minutes strait."

Danny looked down at his hand and tried to focus his freeze powers into one spot but it spread too far and the ice could be seen beyond the amount of his hand he could keep hidden.

"Ms. Driscoll, can I please go to the bathroom to wash some of this anti-ecto stuff off on my hand?" Danny asked the teacher raising his hand, making sure his other hand was still covering it.

Ms. Driscoll thought for a moment before approving Danny's request, not knowing the side affects of anti-ecto syrum.

* * *

Randy slipped out of the classroom when he made sure Ms. Driscoll wasn't looking and asked Howard to cover for him.

His feet slid on the floors as he chased after Danny to find where he was and once he found the right place, he sneakily slid into the bathroom behind him just before the door shut.

He hid in the corner of the room just beyond the reflection view of the mirror Danny was looking in. He saw the halfa rinsing out his cut with cold water, dabbing it with a paper towel, and then doing something incredible.

He looked to the bathroom door to make sure no one was coming, positive no one was in there in the first place, before shooting ice from his finger and onto the burn. He winced and his eyes got hints of tears in them trough the pain before his hand had a frozen-over seal to the burn. It was a thin layer of ice, but apparently enough.

The weirdest part of it all is that when Danny's eyes reflected into the mirror they were green. He hadn't seen that last time his reflection was shown, just this once. It couldn't have been because he was using his powers because it was there before then too. And only in the mirror.

It was then Randy instantly felt awful. He had realized he had become just what he hated about Debby Kang. A snoop. Budding into other's personal life to find out about heir weird habits and secrets. Whether it was being half-ghost or the 800 year old protector of Norrisville.

After Danny left with his gaze locked on his frozen hand, which was now wrapped in paper towels to make sure nobody noticed to was frozen, Randy slowly slipped out of the restroom and stood in the hallway for a moment thinking about what he had just done and what to do next.

 _I can't believe I just spied on Danny to figure out if he was half-ghost or not. I've never really heard of a ghost having ice powers but there was definitely something off about him. Why would I even need to spy on him? I already knew so there was no point to that. Just plain curiosity to see how the kid would handle that problem. He did it well, better than I would have._

"I'm such a shoob!" Randy yelled. His voice echoed through the empty halls and soon enough he heard his voice come back to him. He started walking back to his class with his head down.

As he walked he saw Nomicon scribbles everywhere he went. Clouding up his train of thought. They weren't much, just pictures of weird-looking people. Some had flaming hair and others didn't, but one of the doodles in particular caught Randy's eye. It was of a strong, muscular, man with flaming white hair, red eyes, and the DP logo imprinted on his chest.

"What the juice," Randy asked himself quietly. The doodle became larger and rushed towards him. It then dissolved just before it hit the boy causing him to flinch and land in a fighting stance.

He took a deep breath before standing up strait and running back to class, ready to tell Howard about the doodle, and maybe about Danny if he felt like he needed to.

Once he got back he saw Howard had made a tower out of broken pencils he found on the ground and a couple materials from their science experiment. He saw a ripped piece of paper that said _Weiner-Land!_. Randy smiled at his friend's choice of words belfry sitting down.

"Hey, Cunningham, what do you think of my castle?" Howard asked smiling.

Randy studied the sculpture for a moment before smiling along with his friend, "That castle is the strait of cheese!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"I know right! It has everything!" Howard exclaimed and started babbling on about the perfection of his castle. Randy tuned him out started to feel concerned about Danny's new-found burn which Randy could see healing. Literally.

* * *

Had Danny noticed Randy in the bathroom when he was fixing up his wound? Yes. Did he care? No. Why? Because Danny trusted Randy to keep it a secret. There was something about the boy that made Danny feel like he understood what it was like to have a secret identity.

Danny was no longer aloud to use the equipment when they were doing labs in science because of the burn he had just received.

While sitting and watching his lab partner, and making sure the ice on his hand didn't thaw out, Danny picked up on Randy and Howard's conversation through his enhanced hearing.

"So...I was walking back to class and something weird happened," Randy had said.

"What?" Howard asked, genuinely curious.

"I saw a ton of Nomicon doodles. More than usual. One of them had Danny Phantom's logo on its chest and the same color hair but it was flaming and he had eyes. I don't know who, or what, it is but he looked like he wanted revenge," Randy said and Danny froze. He knew exactly who the boy was talking about.

Dan.

The one who had tried to kill his friends, family, and Mr. Lancer and would has succeeded if it weren't for Clockwork. Danny was ready to pass out. His skin went colder, than usual, and he turned pale, more than usual, and his eyes flashed green with rage for a split-second. It happened too fast for anyone to notice but it did happen none-the-less.

Danny instantly assumed the worse and thought ' _Dan is coming for me..._ '

 **A/N: Mwahahaha cliffhanger! So I forgot to announced the winners of last chapter's author's game and they are** rc9gnrulz1234 **and** natsukaze12! **Congratulations and now...AUTHOR'S GAME: Who do you think is my favorite Time Traveler? Doctor Who or Clockwork? You decide!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So a lot of people guessed correctly for my author's game last chapter, woo! The winners are** MintBushCat, Natsukaze12, and rc9gnrulz1234 **! Congratulations to everyone! I hope you like this chapter.**

The school day was now over and Randy and Howard were waiting out front for the school bus. Randy looked over to Danny who hadn't blinked for a while. Randy wondered if it was a ghost thing or if it was something else. Nobody spaced out for that long, or at least that he knew. Did it have something to do with his family? Randy honestly didn't know. He wanted to ask really bad but didn't.

"Yo, Cunningham, what's your problem? You haven't said anything for like three minutes and you haven't kept your eyes off of Fenton since lunch," Howard said angrily.

"He's just been acting...weird. He looks like he's thinking really hard about something," Randy said as he watched Danny's sister walk up from behind him surprising the boy a bit.

"Yeah...," Howard said disagreeingly.

"Come on, you can't tell me that he doesn't look like he's deep in thought," Randy said turning over to his best friend.

"He looks more like you do when you're trying to figure out what the juice the Nomicon was telling you," Howard said. "Speaking of which, have you heard from it lately?"

"No, I think it knows I get what it's trying to say," Randy replied.

"You do? About the ghosts? What's it saying?" Howard asked. Randy realized what he had said and tried to pretend that he didn't hear his friend, but Howard knew better, "Cunningham?" Howard pressed. When he didn't get a reply he grumbled and yelled, "Cunningham!" a couple students looked over to the two freshmen but they didn't notice.

"Sorry, Howard. I wish I could tell you but I can't," Randy sighed.

"Are you kidding me!? This again!?" Howard yelled.

"Howard, I can't!" Randy firmly said in a tone that Howard had never heard his friend use towards him before. Howard was both shocked and a little offended. Randy looked his friend in the eyes, noticing the look of shock written all over his face. He sighed and lost eye contact by looking down at the concrete steps. "Sorry, Howard. I gotta go."

Randy stood up with his backpack around one shoulder causing it to drop off to one side more than the other.

Howard didn't move. He was shocked. He couldn't believe what he just heard. _What is up with him?_ He thought but knew that unless he asked he wouldn't get an answer. Randy had always kept some things to himself, which made Howard kinda upset, but if there was ever anything major enough to show this side of Randy, Howard would know about it.

Heidi came walking down the steps and almost tripped on her brother. "Watch it!" She said annoyed.

Howard looked up but, to Heidi's surprise, didn't respond. He didn't even have an angry expression. His face looked more upset. Heidi instantly felt kinda bad.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"None of your business," Howard replied looking back down and crossing his arms. Heidi looked around to see if anyone was looking before sitting down next to her brother to comfort him. Howard scooted away a bit once she sat down.

"Are you sure you don't wanna tell me? Where's Andy?" Heidi asked concerned.

Howard was now fuming, "Randy! It's Randy! It's always been Randy!" His mouth shut tightly the second he yelled that. Heidi didn't know how to respond. Had the two boys gotten into a fight?

Howard looked to his sister to see the concern on her face. His expression became calmer before he spoke up again, "I'm fine. You don't need to worry about it."

Heidi didn't say anything back. She just put on a fake smile, got up, and walked away. About six minutes passed before Howard got up and started to walk home noticing the bus was ten minutes late.

* * *

Danny got back to his hotel room and buried his head into his pillow.

"Are you okay?" Jazz asked.

"Just peachy," Danny sarcastically replied.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Jazz asked knowing it was better to ask before just going strait into conversation.

Danny sighed, "I don't know. It's more personal. You wouldn't understand."

"I'll try to," Jazz replied. Danny lifted his head from his pillow and the two sibling's eyes met for a couple seconds.

Danny laied flat on his back with his hands behind his head, "Remember when we were taking the CAT's?" Danny asked and Jazz nodded in response, "That week I met my future self. Or, what could have been my future self. His name is Dan," Danny said and looked to his sister to see if she was catching on. She looked at him with complete interest. "He shoved a time medallion into my chest and came back to our timeline. He almost killed you, mom, dad, Sam, Tucker, and Mr. Lancer to make sure I end up like him. I found my way back to our timeline and fought Dan, but it was too late. The Nasty Burger exploded and, if it weren't for Clockwork, everyone I care about, and Mr. Lancer, would have died."

Jazz looked at his brother surprisingly, "but I don't remember any of that."

"Yeah, I think he erased everyone's, but my, brain. That's why I'm the only one who remembers this happening," Danny explained.

"Hm, so then, what's the problem? You defeated him. You're safe, right?" Jazz asked.

"I don't think so. When I was in science I overheard that Randy kid talking to his friend about some sort of vision he had of Dan," Danny said.

"He knew who Dan was!?" Jazz asked surprised.

"No but he described him exactly. The red eyes, the flaming hair, and the DP symbol," Danny replied.

"So you think Dan's back and he's after you?" Jazz said what Danny was gonna say. Her response was in the form of a nod from her brother. The siblings were silent. Jazz sat down on a spinny chair next to a wooden desk.

"Should we warn anyone?" Danny asked just as Jack opened the door with a loud _slam_.

"Danny Boy! Check this out! There's a Ninja here that's 800 years old!" Jack exclaimed and Maddie came running in.

"We think he's a ghost," She said oddly cheerfully. The siblings looked at each other knowing they were on the same page.

They needed the Ninja's help.

* * *

"It's boring here without Danny! How many more days will he be gone?" Tucker asked laying on one of the red cushioned chairs in Sam's private theatre.

"It's only been five days. We have to wait another week or so," Sam said.

"Fear me!" A familiar cry was heard upstairs followed by the screams of Sam's parents.

"Of corse," Sam said and got up as she picked up the Fenton thermose and a Fenton wrist ray. Tucker did the same and the two went running upstairs. It took them seconds to get the Boc Ghost into the thermose and they were off to Fenton Works to put him back into the Ghost Zone.

"It would be nice to have Danny here with us," Sam admitted.

"Yeah, it's just awkward now. I wonder what he's up to in Norrisville. He's probably saying the same things about us right now," Tucker said.

"I'm not too sure. Jazz can be pretty good company and he still has his parents, McFist, and whoever else he's going to school with right now," Sam replied.

"Wait, school!?" Tucker asked surprised.

"Yeah, Danny's going to Norrisville High for the two weeks he's gone," Sam answered.

"Oh. So he gets a Tech Industry, a new school, and no Dash? Lucky," Tucker said. Ever since Danny left Dash had decided that Tucker was the closest thing to his favorite so-called wimp.

Sam got out a bobby pin and started picking the lock to Fenton Works.

"Why are you doing that? The keys are right here," Tucker said holding up the keys to Fenton Works which were now on his key chain.

"It's more fun this way," Sam replied as she opened up the door. The house was dark and quiet. The entire house was cleaner than they were used to.

"Man, when Danny's family isn't here this house almost seems normal on the inside," Tucker said only half jokingly. Sam punched him in the arm to get him to cut it out. Tucker groaned in a sense of complaint and lightly rubbed the spot where he was just punched.

The two made their way downstairs trying not to turn on any light switches. Knowing the Fentons, they were probably some sort of trap for ghosts.

Sam put the thermos in a tube-like device and when she pressed a button the entire lab was coated in the bright green light illuminating from the Ghost Zone through that small tube. The Box Ghost was sucked into the Ghost Zone with a quick, "Fear me!"

"Well, I'm glad that's over. Wanna hit the Nasty Burger?" Tucker asked pointing towards the door.

"Sure, I could eat," Sam replied and the two were off.

* * *

Randy felt bad for the way he had treated Howard. He didn't mean to get all over protective or whatever had happened. He didn't know at all what he had done. He never talked to Howard that way, or anyone for that matter.

It felt awful.

Randy's mind trailed off to the look on Danny's face. _What was he thinking about_? He thought. _Did he see me? I feel like he would have said something if he had seen me. Maybe he knew who that guy was that I told Howard about, but he couldn't have possible heard me talking. He was on the other side of the room and I was talking pretty quietly, I think. I never know how loud I'm talking._

"Randy," his mom called from the other room, "It's almost time for dinner."

"Got it," Randy called back. He then got up slowly to help his mom set the table.


	13. Chapter 13

That night at about 11:30, while Danny was alseep, he got a phone call. The halfa's eyes opened and they flashed green in annoyance. He looked over to his sister who shifted positions in her sleep. Danny groggily got up and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Danny, it's Randy," the voice said through the phone.

"Randy? Why are you calling? How did you get my number?" Danny asked, whispering.

"I had a question for you. When I was talking to Howard in science today, after you got back from the bathroom, did you hear what I said to him?" Randy asked.

"Uh...," Danny hesitated.

" _I know you're Phantom and you can trust me to keep it a secret_ ," Randy assured realizing the main reason why Danny would sputter.

Danny thought for a moment and sighed before replying, "Yeah, super-human senses and all. I can hear way better than a human. Plus you were talking really loud."

"Yeah, I tend to do that," Randy's voice sounded sheepish, " _So then you know why I called you, right?_ "

"No."

" _Oh, well, do you know who I was talking about? You seemed lost in thought today after science got out,_ " Randy asked.

"Yeah. It's my future self. I'll explain it tomorrow. Meet me at the Game Hole at sometimes around 10:00 tomorrow morning. I'll explain the rest of the story then. You might wanna bring some snacks, 'cause it's a long one," Danny joked.

" _Got it,_ " Randy said and hung up.

Danny then drifted off into his sleep until his dream of Paulina was interrupted by Clockwork.

"What the...? Clockwork? What are you doing in my dream?" Danny asked.

"I'm here to inform you about Dan," Clockwork said. The mention of his name sent an unfamiliar chill down Danny's spine.

"I already know he's coming. One of my friends from NHS told me," Danny said then realized that Clockwork probably already knew that.

"Your friend hasn't told you the whole story," Clockwork frowned.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"He may have told you what he knows but there's more to the story. I need you to come to my lair. I checked the Infi-map and there doesn't seem to be any portals opening in Norrisville within the next 24 hours and I need your help now. Dan has trashed my lair and is making his plans for what he's gonna do with you. The worst part is that now that he knows you're not going to become him, he won't hold back. He now has the option of killing you without killing himself as well," Clockwork explained and Danny grew silent.

The only thing he could think to say was, "Wait so I have to fly all the way to Norrisville right now?"

"Yes, and hurry! You can try to wake up your friends for their help but, just to warn you, they may be too tired," Clockwork said and Danny's dream reverted to normal.

"Aw, dang it! Does everyone wanna interrupt my sleep?" Danny asked once he woke up. He then turned into Phantom, turning intangible, before flying off.

* * *

 _Future self? What the juice?_ Randy asked himself.

The boy couldn't sleep, not with everything that's been going on. At the moment, he was pacing back and fourth in his room in deep thought.

The Nomicon flashed a bright red glow and the room was instantly filled with little doodles. They were all centered around one doodle of Danny's future self, whom of which Randy still didn't know the name of.

There was a doodle of him and Danny and then a picture of the Ninja and Phantom. Both of them were very different. Danny Fenton seemed to be fine around Randy while Danny Phantom seemed to have something against the Ninja. That was when Randy realized that he hadn't had to fight any bad guys since the sorcerer's defeat which could obviously lead to Danny having no idea who the Ninja is, which could lead to some problems.

Randy assumed that this meant they had to work together to defeat Danny's future self but it wouldn't work out very well. Once Randy figured that out a green blast came out from Danny's future self's hands and blasted the two to ashes.

"Woah," Randy muttered to himself.

The doodles disappeared and the Nomicon opened up. Randy made a lump in his bed with pillows before shlooping into the Nomicon, but this time his body was engulfed in a misty light and he was in the book. Like, his whole body, not just his mind.

Once he got inside he found the first ninja.

"Yo, first ninja, what's up?" Randy asked playfully and sat next to first ninja.

"Danny Phantom needs your help," First Ninja stated.

"I kinda figured it out already," Randy said awkwardly.

"He needs it right now. Put on your mask," Randy did as he was told and a portal appeared. A dark forest green seemed to swirl around a toxic green color.

"So Bruce," Randy said to himself.

"This portal will lead you strait to Clockwork's lair. That's where you'll meet Danny Phantom. Pretend like you haven't met him before, you can't let your secret be blown. Make sure Clockwork understands that because he may try to tell Danny your secret. The Nomicon is the one place where his time powers do not work so he has no idea what we're talking about," First Ninja explained.

"Got it. Go to Clockwork, meet Phantom, don't let cover be blown, something about time powers," Randy clarified and, before First Ninja could say anything, he walked into the portal.

 **A/N: So, yeah, boring chapter. Late update. Anyways, AUTHER'S GAME: Who do you think is my favorite mentor? Clockwork or the Nomicon? Comment what you think! Please also tell me what you wanna see happen so I can make it happen. Next chapter will have a bit more of Howard's outlook and Sam and Tucker's outlook on everything.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So the winner of the author's game last chapter is** MintBushCat **! Congrats for guessing my favorite mentor (Nomicon) and thanks for playing! Now, without further-a-do, let's get on with the he chapter!**

Danny liked being back in Amity Park. He felt like the air in Norrisville was a bit more polluted than Amity. He didn't know why though.

Once he reached Tucker's house he swooped down to his room and phased through the wall. An alarm instantly started beeping. Tucker got up right away and held up the thermos to Danny.

"Woah, woah, woah, calm yourself, Tuck," Danny said and used the illuminating glow of his ecto-blasts to light up his face.

"Danny?" Tucker asked already knowing it was his friend.

"The one and only," Danny smiled.

Tucker went and turned on the lights to his room, "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Norrisville for another week?" Tucker was now smiling for ear to ear. He was so glad Danny was back.

"Yeah but Clockwork told me to go to his lair and said I could bring you and Sam. It has something to do with Dan," Tucker's smile faded.

"Oh, I'll come with you," He suggested.

"Great, thanks, Tuck," Danny replied happily, expecting that his friends wouldn't agree to come because of Clockwork's warning.

"So we're headed to Sam's?" Tucker said as he was walking down the street with Danny flying about a foot above him.

"That's the plan," Danny replied, his smile increased a bit.

They got to Sam's house and Danny phased Tucker through the top floor of Sam's house. The same beeping effect happened in Sam's room and he got up with a start. She grabbed hold of a Fenton Thermos and pointed it right at Tucker. She didn't hesitate to pull the trigger, without even being able to see.

Danny flew out of the way and the thermos did no effect on Tucker.

"Sam, chill. It's Danny and Tucker," Danny said and turned on the lights.

"Danny?" Sam said smiling. She instantly got out of bed and hugged him and he hugged her back.

"Lovebirds," Tucker joked.

"We're not lovebirds!" The two yelled in perfect unison. They then stopped hugging and stood awkwardly for a couple seconds.

"So, Danny, why are you here? You're-"

"I know, I know, I'm not supposed to be back until next week. We went over this at Tucker's. I'm here because Clockwork needed my help and said I could being you guys. It has something to do with Dan," Danny said and Sam have the same expression as Tucker did but she looked a bit more angry.

"I'm coming with you," She said, putting on a Fenton dubbed wrist ray and handed a couple to Tucker. They then both put on Specter Deflecters but they didn't lock them in so they could still be able to touch Danny without shocking him. Sam kept the key in her pocket, though.

"You guys ready?" Danny asked as the two each picked up Fenton Thermoses.

"Ready," The two replied in unison.

They all walked downstairs and Danny tuned them intangible so that they didn't have to open up the door and make noise.

* * *

Randy appeared right behind a darkened silhouette.

"Uh," Randy cleared his throat, "Excuse me, sir."

"Hello, Randy Cunningham AKA the Ninja of Norrisville," The silhouette said.

"Uh, yeah, about that can you not tell Danny a Phantom that I'm Thr Ninja of Norrisville? Nomicon orders," Randy smiled sheepishly.

"I won't, trust me."

"Who are you, anyways?" Randy asked trying to get a better angle of him.

The silhouette turned around to reveal a young child who's skin was purple, wearing a cloak. Randy instantly started cracking up, doubled over in laughter.

"But you're...you're just a kid..." Randy said between laughter.

Clockwork's form changed and Randy stopped laughing and felt bad.

"Heh, sorry," He apologized.

"It's fine," Clockwork sighed.

* * *

The trio appeared right outside of Clockwork's time castle. Sam's mad Tucker both had Fenton Phones in their ears.

Danny turned back into Fenton and the three strolled on through the walls. Once Danny got into the main room and saw the ninja standing there, he turned into Phantom almost immediately. Sam and Tucker starred at the Ninja for a couple seconds before Tucker ran over to him.

"Are you the Norrisville Ninja!? But how'd you get here!? And why are you talking to Clockwork? Are you a spy?" Tucker immediately started asking questions and it started bugging Danny.

"Wait, what?" The Ninja asked taking a step away from Tucker and Clockwork facepalmed.

"Ninja, meet Tucker Foley, Sam Manson, and Danny Phantom," Clockwork said.

"Uh, hey there," Thr Ninja said.

"Wait so you're a legit ninja? Not just some kid in a costume?" Sam asked walking over to The Ninja.

"Yeah. Pretty bruce, right?" Randy smiled.

"Yeah!" Tucker exclaimed and Danny started getting a little jealous, only a little. Clockwork saw this and changed the subject.

"I need your help. It'll be hard but I think you can complete this simple task," Clockwork said and everyone became serious. Danny stepped forward towards his friends and the Ninja, ignoring what had just happened.

* * *

Howard couldn't sleep. He tried texting Randy every three minutes but it did little to no effect. He never got any reply and Randy never answered his phone.

"Is Cunningham really that mad at me?" Howard asked himself out loud.

It was about 10:30 at night. Randy usually stayed up until midnight. It was a habit of his so Howard knew he wasn't asleep yet. _He would always answer his phone, even during a monster attack. Unless...is Cunningham hurt?_

Heidi walked into the room and saw Howard moaning.

"What's the matter Double Dip? You haven't played video games with Randy since yesterday," Heidi asked concerned.

Howard stopped texting. "Wait, say that again."

"That again," Heidi teased.

"What? No! You said Randy! Not Tandy, not Andy, not even Brandy, you actually said _Randy_!" Howard was absolutely shocked.

"Yeah? So? I known him almost my whole life, how could I not know his name? I just mispronounce it to get under his skin," Heidi smiled.

Howard blinked a couple times to process it all, "Oh...my...cheese. Really!? Man, sis, you really got me there!" Heidi laughed.

"But seriously what's up with you guys? You two didn't hang out after school today. The last time that happened, a monster attacked right after school and the Ninja had a hard time defeating it," Heidi reasoned. Howard sighed.

She was right. Heidi didn't see him with Randy outside after school.

"I think Randy'd hurt," Howard frowned and looked his sister in the eyes.

"Why? Did you yell at him or something?" Heidi asked.

"No, well yes but that's not what I mean. Like, injured."

"Why?" Heidi looked concerned. Howard remembered that Heidi didn't know Randy's the Ninja and his eyes left her concerned look. Howard looked down at her new pair of McKicks.

"I, uh, can't tell you," Howard replied.

"But...-"

"I can't, okay!?" Howard snapped. Heidi stood in shock and Howard got up and went outside. He sat on the steps to his porch and remembered that Randy lives right next to him.

Howard walked over, knocked on the door, and Randy's mom answered in her pajamas.

"Howard? What are you doing here? Did Randy invite you over?" She asked.

"No but I need to talk to him," Howard said Randy's mom let him in.

"He should be up in his room," Randy's mom said. Howard was so used to Randy's old house that he had forgotten where Randy's new room is for a moment.

"Randy?" Howard quietly called as he was walking down the upstairs hallway to Randy's room. It was to the far right of the hallway.

Once he got there he found that no one was in there. He looked to the desk that Randy had in the corner of his room and found the Nomicon laying wide open.

"I bet you took him away! Wait, but where's his body?" Howard blamed. The book flashed and he was, much like Randy, taken inside with a bright flash.

He found first ninja meditating, "So, Howard, what's the matter?"

"Wait, first ninja? You're in the Nomicon?" Howard asked and looked around. "Hm, pretty roomy for a book," He admitted.

"Randy is in the Ghost Zone. If you want to find him and help him then go through this portal," First Ninja suggested and a portal appeared. It was almost identitcal the the one that Randy had gone through.

Howard hesitated for a moment before walking through.

 **A/N: Yep, cliffhanger. I'm so evil :). So, yeah. AUTHOR'S GAME: Who do you think my favorite older sister is? Heidi or Jazz?**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So the winner of last chapter's author's game is** MintBushCat **! Congrats and enjoy!**

There was a loud thump and the group tuned around to see Howard belly flop onto the stone floor. They all winced and Randy walked over to help his friend up.

"Man, that was not pleasent," Howard said as he got up.

"Howard?" Danny and Randy both said at the same time.

"How do you know who he is?" Danny asked.

"Uh...I don't know. How do you know who he is?" Randy tried to cover up. Danny just looked over to his friends without a reply.

Randy walked over to his friend, "How did you get here?" He asked.

"The Nomicon brought me here through some sort of portal thingy. What about you?" Howard replied.

"Same," Randy replied. The two boys smiled and did their long handshake.

"...What the heck?" Sam said looking at the two boys.

"That looked a lot like Randy and Howard's handshake," Danny said recalling the time he saw the two boys doing that same handshake the other day.

"Uh...," Randy hesitated.

Danny walked over to Randy and lifted an eyebrow, studying the boy's eyes. His enhanced ghost senses made it easier to study the boy.

"Hey, now that I mention it, you sound familiar too," Danny said stepping backwards keeping a skeptical look on his face.

"...Randy?" Danny asked. His expression turning from a puzzled look to a surprised grin.

"What!? No. Who's Randy? I've never heard of this Randy boy you speak of," The Ninja began to sweat.

Danny gave Randy a ' _dude, are you kidding me_ ' look. Sam and Tucker watched the conversation confused.

Howard groaned and pulled on the shoulder of the ninja suit, "Come on, just give it up."

Randy looked at everyone in the room before replying, "I can't, I promised the Nomicon."

"Is that what's always glowing in your backpack?" Danny asked.

Randy opened his mouth to reply but shut it once Clockwork started talking.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but we have some important business about Dan that we need to talk about."

Danny's expression became serious and we walked back over to regroup with his friends, who were closer to Clockwork. Randy and Howard soon followed.

A cracked screen appeared showing camera footage of Dan escaping the thermos. There was a muffled screem and it became way louder once the cap of the thermos came flying off. Dan smiled maniacally and started trashing the place.

"Fianlly, I'm free from that awful soup container," Dan said with an odd half-smile. His voice was deep and masculine.

"Oh no," Danny whispered while watching.

Dan turned into his human form and phased strait through the walls.

His human form looked like a mix of Vlad and Danny, which made Tucker, Sam, and Danny cringe. It looked both cool and weird. His hair was messy like Danny's but had jagged white streaks running through it. His skin was the same tone as Danny's but his eyes were a slightly darker blue than Danny's eyes. A mix of both their eye colors. He had small black pupils that grew a bit larger once they adjusted to the light. His outfit was Danny's outfit but it was ripped and much larger.

"Woah, that's your future self?" The ninja asked.

Danny didn't reply. He looked at the screen with horror.

Dan was out there, and there was no stopping him alone.

"Okay, here's the plan," Clockwork said, stopping the footage.

* * *

Jazz opened her eyes once she heard footsteps in the room her and Danny shared. She looked over to Danny's bed and there he stood, but there was something off about him. His eyes were an interesting shade of red.

She had assumed it was a ghost thing before the Amorpho thing but now she had no idea what to think about it.

"Danny? What are you doing up? It's 1:00 in the morning, shouldn't you be asleep?" Jazz asked.

"Uh...," Came Danny's reply. His voice was deeper than she had remembered, but only by a little bit.

"Are you okay? Your voice sounds a bit weird. Are you sick?" Jazz sat up in bed.

"No, I'm fine. Just a little tired, that's all. I just faught Box Lunch so I am super tired," Danny replied.

"Box Lunch... Isn't that the ghost from the future?" Jazz became skeptical.

"Man, you're way smarter than I remember...," Danny mumbled.

"Wait, what?" Jazz got up out of bed and took a couple steps towards Danny.

"I just mean-" Danny was cut off by Jack's muffled voice.

"GHOST!"

There was a beeping that became louder and louder as Jack and Maddie came closer and closer to Jazz and Danny's room. The door was kicked open and the two stood in the doorway.

"Mom! Dad! Don't break the door, you could get us kicked out," Jazz said as the two siblings stepped away from the he ghost tracker Jack had in his hand, which was now beeping a bit more violently than before.

"Sorry, Jazzy-pants, but our 'Fenton Ghost Track and Trap' went off and that means that there's a very powerful, very evil, ghost in the room," Jack scanned the room for any sightings of the ghost he was tracking,

Danny smirked back at Jazz who looked annoyed, scared, and sweet at the same time. It was a combination that only she could pull of. Danny's expression shifted to a softer, more caring look. For a moment he felt a strange feeling in his stomach that he couldn't explain, he hadn't felt it in years.

When Jack and Maddie didn't find anything and left the room, Danny phased through the floor. Danny Phantom then phased through the window. He transformed back into Fenton and plopped onto his bed.

"So, powerful ghost, huh?" Jazz smirked.

"What?" Danny asked, getting into his bed.

"You know what I mean. When the 'Fenton Ghost Track and Trap' went off."

"It went off? When?" Danny asked snapping to attention.

"Just a couple seconds ago, remember?" Jazz replied.

Danny looked puzzled but it quickly shifted to fear.

"What's the matter, Danny?" Jazz asked noticing his faceial expression change.

"Dan. It's Dan," Danny replied. It was so quiet it was almost a whisper. Danny got into bed and layer there staring at the ceiling for about an hour thinking before finally going to sleep at 2:45 AM.

 **A/N: So, I know it's kida confusing but the first part didn't have a particular PoV-ish thing, just author's PoV...I guess. If you hadn't noticed I have a certain thing where I might start with how Danny's life is going at the moment then I'll to a line break thingy and do it how someone else's life is going. The first part was author and the second part was Jazz. That's why she referred to Dan as Danny (btw that was Dan if you didn't get my subtle hits and he was starting to feel real emotion sometime in here). Anyways, AUTHOR'S GAME: Who do you think my favorite parent is? Jack or Maddie? Comment/review what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So the winner of last week's author's game is** MintBushCat **! The answer was Maddie. I honestly think she is an amazing mother and has a bit more defined personality than Jack at times (if that makes sense) also, girl power!**

Once Danny got his mind off of the whole Dan thing and fell asleep, he slept pretty well. That was until he was rudely woken up by his alarm clock.

The sudden noise frightened him awake and he let out a quick gasp.

"You okay, Danny?" Jazz asked.

"Just peachy," Danny said in annoyance. He noticed it was 11:00, he still had to meet Randy at the game hole.

"Dang it! I'm never on time when I need to be!" Danny said in rage as he put on a clean shirt.

He ruffled his hands through his hair a bit, turned into Phantom, and flew off after saying bye to Jazz.

It was a cold day but the frosty air had little to no effect on Danny. Flying helped keep him warm, plus he was wearing a jumpsuit.

When he got there, he found Randy shivering outside of the Game Hole.

"Where have you been?" Randy asked once he saw Danny flying down.

"Sorry, I slept in," Danny replied sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Do you usually do that or is it just because of last night?" Randy asked finally accepting that Danny knew he was the one behind the mask.

"It happens a lot. Trust me, just ask Sam and Tucker," Danny smiled.

Thr half a made sure nobody was looking before changing back to his human half.

As the two walked in the conversation went nothing like they had expected. At first the two had thought it was gonna go where they talk about Dana me that was it. End of story. But the conversation, instead, was about the two of their backstories.

* * *

Randy bought sodas for the two of them and they sat down at the Food Hole.

"Thanks," Danny said once he got the soda but he just fiddled with the straw.

"You okay?" Randy asked noticing he hadn't said anything in a while.

"I'm fine. I don't need to eat that much, half ghost. Plus burping makes my powers go all weird and that makes for some awkward conversations," Danny admitted. Randy smiled at the thought of that before changing the subject.

"So, how did this all start?" He asked.

"Long story short, never walk into a Ghost Portal that's been claimed it doesn't work because odds are, it still works," Danny said remembering the whole experience.

"How do your friends know?" Randy asked between sips of his soda.

"They were there. In fact, if it weren't for Sam, I wouldn't have ghost powers. She was the one who tried to get me to go in," Danny smiled. "How about you?"

"What do you mean?" Randy asked.

"I mean, how did you become the ninja," Danny replied.

"So every four years someone new is chosen to be the ninja. The suit gives them the abilities to do all of this cool stuff that you couldn't do before. That's how the ninja is 800 years old. The only thing is, after four years, you're mind wiped so you can't remember you had all of this power," Randy explained. He looked to Danny who looked like he got it but at the same time had no idea what the cheese he was talking about. Not that Randy blamed him or anything, he didn't completely get it at first either.

"How about Howard?" Danny finally asked.

"What about Howard?" Randy repeated the question and Danny face-palmed.

"Howard! How does he know!" Danny's pacience was definitely tested when he hung out with Randy.

"Oh, so, it was a total accident."

"I know how that feels," Danny whispered to himself.

"I thought he had figured it out already, but it turned out that he thought I was just trying to get free bathroom time. Then I told him that I was the ninja and he freaked out. It was Bruce at first but then Ninja duties got in my way of real life."

"Yeah and the worst part is...," Danny started

"You know you can't help it," The two boys said in unison. Their voice toned to the same sad-ish vibe.

"I know right! Last week, when Howard and I were at the water park, a robot attacked and I had to NNS on him," Randy slouched back into his chair.

"NNS?" Danny asked.

"It stands for Ninja No-Show," Randy replied.

"I usually let Sam and Tucker help any way they possibly can with the machines my mom and dad build," Danny said as if that sentence was completely normal.

Just then, McFist came walking into the Game Hole holding some sort of device that looked familiar to Danny. It was his old enemy the Fenton Finder, but it looked different. It seemed modified.

"McFist," Randy said angrily to absolutely no one whatsoever.

"Wait, why'd you say it like that?" Danny asked taking a few cautious steps away from the Fenton Finder.

"McFist is out to destroy the ninja. I bet whatever he's holding is out to destroy me!" Randy explained.

McFist made his way up to the Game Hole where the Fenton Finder led him strait to Randy and Danny.

"The Ninja is near. Walk forward," A feminine voice said through the speakers of the device.

"Ninja?" Randy and Danny asked in unison.

"Ninja!" McFist exclaimed angrily.

"Well, I guess this is the end for me," Randy sighed dramatically.

Danny looked to McFist worryingly, "What do I do?" He asked himself then a lightbulb went off in his head, "Oh, uh, ghost powers."

Danny grabbed onto Randy's shoulder and turned them both invisible.

"Ninja located. Thank you for using the Fenton Finder," The female voice said.

"What!?" McFist spat angrily.

"It seems _your_ device is broken," ViceRoy said sarcastically.

"But...they promised it would work," McFist wined.

"They promised it would work on ghosts, not 800 year old ninjas," ViceRoy corrected.

McFist yelled out in anger and stormed out of the Game Hole with ViceRoy following behind.

Danny became visible and Randy let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, I owe you one," Randy held out his hand and Danny high-fived it. The two boys then decided to go over to Randy's to do some practicing.

* * *

Randy led Danny into his room and sat down on his bed.

"Man, I miss having my own room," Danny said sitting down on the couch set up in Randy's room.

"What do you mean?" Randy asked joining Danny on the couch.

"I've been living in a hotel. My sister and I have a room and my parents have a separate room close by," Danny replied.

There were a few moments of awkward silence. Randy wasn't expecting that, he thought that they would keep the conversations going. He assumed it was because he's so used to being with Howard.

"So...do you have a mentor?" Randy asked.

"Yeah," Danny replied.

"Who?"

"You know who, Clockwork."

"Wait, hold the phone! Your mentor is a time-traveling ghost!?" Randy exclaimed. Danny nodded an dRandy looked like he was going to freak out.

"Woah, calm yourself," Danny said trying not to laugh.

"Sorry, it's just that is so honking bruce!" Randy stood up smiling. He then said out loud to himself, "I can't believe you know a time traveler! It's like being friends with the freind of Doctor Who...wait, does that make sense? Being friends...with the friend...yeah I think that's right."

"You okay, man?" Danny laughed a bit.

"Yeah, everything's great," Randy smiled. He was dumbfounded but when he looked over to Danny he looked as if Randy was overreacting.

"What?" Randy asked.

"Nothing," Danny smirked, "Do your have a mentor?"

"Yeah. I mean, it's no time lord, but it's a magical book," Randy said.

"Cool, let's see it," Danny said getting a little excited.

Randy pulled the Nomicon out of his jacket from who-knows-where and Danny looked at the book in confusion.

Randy began to open it but it refused. He smiled sheepishly and pulled as hard as he could.

"Need some help?" Danny offered.

"That's would be great," Randy replied. Danny transformed and used his super-human strength but had no luck.

"Come...on...Nomicon! What the juice!" Randy said. He then put on his mask and the two each pulled on a side of the book, it still refused.

"Dang. That book is strong! I've been able to carry an entire school bus filled with children with ease and I'm struggling at this! Now that's ridiculous," Danny said changing back to normal. Randy took off his mask and he tried to just poke it continuously until it opened. All it did was flashed a beight red and made a strange noise that was foreign to Danny but Randy understood it perfectly.

"That's wonk, Nomicon! Just open up so I can show Danny some cool wisdom stuff!" Randy yelled back. He looked over to Danny who looked both weirded out and confused.

"Sorry, Nomi-language," Randy smiled sheepishly.

"Hey, you do you, man," Danny said and sat back down on the couch.

* * *

ViceRoy poked at the Fenton Finder. He continuously checked but didn't find any flaws about the machine. It should have worked.

So why didn't it?

He checked for any more ectoplasm clogging up the system but there wasn't any. Then a bunch of gadgets went off from behind him startling the scientist a bit. He looked around and found a 14 year-old boy in his lab. He recognized him as one of the Fenton's kids.

"Hey, you're that Danny kid. What are you doing here?" ViceRoy tested.

"I need your help," Danny smiled, his voice deeper than ViceRoy remembered. A glowing halo appeared from the boy's waist and split in half revealing a big ghost with flaming white hair and a DP symbol on his chest. He was large and muscular and definitely intimidating.

"W-who are you?" ViceRoy stuttered. He picked up the Fanton Anti-Creep Stick and half it out at the ghost.

A green ray of ectoplasm came out of the ghost's finger and blasted the wodden bat to ashes.

"I am Dan, Dan Phantom and I need your help along with your stupid sidekick McFist."

"Well actually I'm his-"

"Be quiet! From now on you will both be _my_ sidekick, you got that?" Dan demanded, his flaming hair expanding a bit.

"Will do, I'll go get McFist," ViceRoy smiled and ran out of the room. When he came back, Dan was gone.

 **A/N: I don't know about you guys but I personally love this chapter! AUTHOR'S GAME: Who do you think my favorite Nomicon wisdom-phrase-thingy: (1) "The tiger who refuses to get his paws wet, catches no fish" or (2) "Sometimes, to push forward, you have to pull back."**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I'm sorry to say that no one got the Author's Game correct in the last chapter. It was the second quote, not the first one. Thanks for playing though!**

Jazz, Danny, Jack, and Maddie all walked to a fancy restaurant in Downtown Norrisville. Danny was not looking forward to it, he just wanted to eat whatever they were making at the hotel instead of risking getting embarrassed by his parents.

Once they got there they were taken to their table. It was a booth in the far corner of the restaurant the lighting was dimmed but Danny couldn't tell. Not with his superhuman sight, that is.

Jazz sat next to Danny on one side of the booth and Jack and Maddie sat together on the other side. The music was soft jazz music. The sound of plates clanking and people talking was heard way over the music.

Danny tried not to look too sleepy or else his parents would use some sort of strange method to keep him awake.

"So, did you guys see that pesky ghost in your room that we sensed?" Maddie asked starting conversation.

Jack was spacing out until he heard the mention of ghosts. Then he yelled, "Ghosts!" Loud enough that the whole restraint seemed to turn and look at the four. Danny slouched down into his seat and Jazz looked out the window.

"Could this night get any worse?" Danny asked himself just as McFist walked in. Danny snapped to attention then sighed in annoyance.

"Appariently it can," He said out loud to himself.

"What?" Maddie asked confused at her son's answer to her question.

Danny realized what he had just said and tried to think of a quick reply, "I, um, the ghost got away. I guess you two really showed it who's boss. You must be pretty big in the ghost world," Danny lied. He knew no ghosts in the Ghost Zone actually found his parents to be a threat. The only Fenton that they might count as a threat is him, maybe Jazz.

Danny's gaze fell on McFist and his wife walking in with a boy who he recognized from NHS as Bash something. He couldn't remember his last name but he was almost positive it wasn't McFist.

It just didn't sound right.

The waitress came to their table and pulled Danny out of this thoughts. She greeted him with a soft smile. It was one of those smiles that you couldn't help but return, so he did.

The family ordered their food and in about eight minutes, they got it. They had to admit that this restraunt was fast.

* * *

McFist kept looking around in caution. He didn't want to encounter this Dan guy ViceRoy told him about. Even though he wanted to believe the scientist was lying, he couldn't force himself to believe it.

He scanned the room and his eyes fell on the Fentons. The Fenton Ghost Tracker that he was wearing as a watch went off when he walked by their table. He knew that ViceRoy had told him the boy was the evil ghost but he didn't think this scrawny boy could be the ghost.

When Danny's sister touched him, he looked like he was suddenly shocked by something. The ginger apologized and pointed to the odd metal belt she was wearing. It had green highlights so McFist assumed it was one of the Fenton products. He then realized they were all wearing one but Danny.

"Are you okay, Hanni? You don't look so good," McFist's wife asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Just a little stressed," McFist said cracking a small smile.

"Is it the ninja thing that's got you all worked up?" The blonde asked taking a seat. She lowered her voice at the mention of the ninja.

McFist sighed, "It's something like that."

"Hey, McFist, I want ice cream for dinner," Bash smiled, looking at the menu.

"I don't think that's legal," McFist said being fully serious. That's what his dad had told him when he wanted ice cream for dinner.

"You can't tell me what to do," Bash said and, as the weightier came over to take their order, he ordered exactly what he wanted. McFist let a small growl escape from his mouth.

"Don't worry, Hanni, this'll all be over soon," McFist's wife assured.

"I hope so," McFist mumbled before ordering.

* * *

Dan flew invisibly over the town. Every once in a while he would spit down at the passing pedestrians. As daylight turned to a dark night Dan relaxed in his floating position.

He remembered seeing his parents in that hotel room, how concerned they looked under their brave faces. How Jazz gave him a look he hadn't seen in a long time.

Something the villain missed.

The Plasmius part of him made him want to go back to see Maddie and the Phantom part of him was agreeing and disagreeing.

Phantom knew it would be smarter to stay away from his parents no matter how badly he wished to see them while Plasmius wanted to blast Jack and take Maddie away.

Dan sat down on a building as the two halfa's thoughts coiled in his head. He let out a raged growl.

"Will you two just _be quiet_!" Dan held his head, his fiery white hair expanding.

He had a horrible pit in his stomach as his thoughts continued to fight. He felt as if he was going to throw up.

He was homesick.

He needed love.

He needed someone who cared.

The only reason he is who he is, is because he lost everything he ever cared about, and Mr. Lancer.

Although he knew that now they were back, it wouldn't be the same. He was a future curse brought to the past. He was something he knew no one would forgive.

Phantom knew he wouldn't have forgiven himself after everything he and Plasmius had done, and Plasmius knew that deep down he had nowhere to go.

Dan was filled with regret and anger with no one to take it out on but himself.

His past self.

Danny Phantom.

 **A/N: How's that for a cliffhanger? So this week, starting on Tuesday, I may not be able to updated as frequently due to Volleyball tryouts, open gym, and practice. I hope that's okay...**

 **AUTHOR'S GAME: Who do you think my favorite halfa's is? Danny Phantom/Fenton, Dani Phantom/Fenton, Dan Phantom, or Vlad Plasmius/Masters? Comment what you think.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: So the lucky winner of last chapter's author's game was MintBushCat! Man, you're on a roll! Thanks so much to everyone who's reading this for your continued support. You guys are one of the two reasons I'm continuing to write this story. The other reason is because it's fun!**

Danny and Jazz walked to school together. They kept the conversation goin nicely. Despite their differences, the siblings were really close.

As they made their half-way mark to school Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Wait, ghost? Here? Now?" Danny asked looking around suspiciously.

"Really? I didn't know Norrisville had ghosts," Jazz said. The sun was then covered by dark clouds and all of the electricity in that block went out. Cars stopped working causing people to jerk forward I their car seats.

"Who's there!?" Danny called out getting into a fighting stance.

"Why, Daniel, don't you remember me?" A deep voice asked. Danny turned towards the direction of the voice and found Dan hiding in the shadows.

Danny's eyes widened as he said his signature catchphrase, "I'm goin' ghost!"

Dan fired an ecto-blast that Danny barely managed to dodge in time.

He turned invisible and handed Jazz his phone, "Call Randy and tell him where we are," He told her.

"What? Why?" Jazz asked.

"Just do it! And don't forget to mention that Dan's here," Danny ordered dodging a couple laser disks and Jazz did as she was told.

Danny came flying at Dan as fast as he could and his fists lit up with ectoplasm, "You're looking a little thirsty, Dan. How about some punch!" He yelled out punching the ghost with his ecto-blazing fists.

Dan stumbled back a bit on the balls of his feet but regained balance quickly. He shot three ecto-rings and they came hurtling towards Danny at rapid speeds. Danny dodged two and opened up his shield for the third as five more disks followed.

One of them cut through Danny's arm and he cried out in pain. He held his arm with his other hand. When he took his hand off there was ectoplasm with small hints of red on the palm of his glove.

Phantom shot Dan a look before blasting some snowballs with ectoplasm inside at his future self.

Dan dodged it easily, "I thought I was better at this than I remember."

Danny became invisible and flew behind his enemy and right under his legs, sweeping him off his feet. Dan began to fall but turned intangible just before hitting the ground. He phased through the floor and came back up right in front of Danny giving him a swift punch to the stomach.

Danny grunted as the wind was knocked out of him. The force of the punch pushed him back into a parked car. The alarm went off and Danny flew up above his apponant, shooting a ton of ecto Rays in his direction. Dan dodged them and came charging at Danny.

The ghost boy didn't that's enough time to react and just stumbled back a bit in the air. Dan smiled at his advantage and grabbed Danny by the arm. Squeezing it as hard as he could, he swung Danny around a couple times before releasing his grip and Danny was sent strait to the concrete. His land leaving a crater in the ground.

Danny struggled to get up. His ankle was tweaked and he had rips in his shirt. There were small cuts through the holes where the pavement had scratched him.

His suit, hair, and face were covered in dirt, but Danny didn't give up there. His eyes flashed blue for a second and his aura let out a cold, frosty, layer of ice. It covered Dan fro a moment before his aura let out a shield that made a loud boom. It echoed from building to building making Danny cover his ears.

The ghost boy yelled out in pain has his eardrums burst. He held his hands to his ears but it just barely muffled the sound. He fell to the ground, changing back into Fenton due to weakness. Dan laughed and walked over to Danny who was now lying helplessly on the ground.

Dan rest his foot on Danny's chest and Danny let out a gasp of chilly air. Dan's fist became a blue fire sword and he held it to Danny's neck.

"Any last requests before I slice your head off, Daniel?" Plasmius' mocking tone could be heard through the villain's words.

"Yes," Danny managed to say, "Jazz! Now!"

Jazz ran in with a Fenton gun. She blast it's ectoplasmic ray at Dan. The sword cut a small bit of Danny's skin. It wasn't even a deep enough cut to bleed. It stung a bit but healed instantly.

"I'm gonna admit it, I've always loved this speed healing factor," Danny smiled as the pain went away.

Danny transformed back into Phantom and flew over to Dan trying to stay off of his injured ankle.

Phantom heard a faint ding come from his phone as a text alert.

"Hey, Dan, I know how you love all things dark, so how about I invite a little help from a close friend," Danny said turning invisible. As if on cue, The Norrisville Ninja came into the scene sliding down the pyramid of McFist industries.

Danny became visible once again as the two heroes stood side-by-side in fiting positions.

"It's two on two...is that right?" Danny said trying to think the whole thing trough real quick. His thoughts were cut short as Dan came flying towards the two. Randy flipped out of the way and Danny flew up into the air.

Once Dan flew past them, Danny somehow used his powers to make the ghost stop in his tracks. A ghostly green color surrounded Dan. Danny use his mind to fling the ghost down the street.

Once Dan had his the pavement Danny yelled out, "Cool! How's I do that?" Looking down at his handsome confusion.

"No time to figure that out now. Look out!" Randy said grabbing onto Danny's wrist. He flung his scarf up to a light post as Dan's hands glowed red and a large blast of ghostly energy was sent towards the two. They had just barely gotten out of harm's way.

Randy came running at Dan saying, "Ninja sprint!" as he did so. He held up a smokebomb and called out the name of the ball.

There was a puff of red and the boy was gone. He reappeared behind Dan and through a tiny exploding ball at Dan's feet. It exploded leaving a somewhat large crater in the ground as Dan was sent flying into the air.

Danny flew up above the ghost and gave a venomous smiled towards the villain as he blasted him with as much ectoplasmic energy he could use. Once Dan had fallen to the ground his flaming hair started to decrease in size.

Air escaped Dan's lips as the wind was suddenly forced out of his lungs. He steadied himself, holding his forehead.

"You guys are a lot stronger than I had imagined. No big deal, I have help of my own!" Dan called out as he pressed a button on some sort of McFist watch-looking-thing.

Danny watched as two large metal robots came clanking down the streets. One was controlled by McFist and the other was controlled by Vice Roy.

"McFist," Randy scowled getting ready to fight.

"I'll take on Dan, you get the robots," Danny said as the two heroes now stood back to back. Randy looking at his enemies and Danny looking as his.

Danny took a deep breath before muttering to himself, "The Ultimate Enemy."

 **A/N: Woo! That was fun to write! So my puns are awful, which is kinda what makes them good...I guess. Idk it's hard to think of them on the spot most of the time. I can be good at puns if I want to be.**

 **AUTHOR'S GAME: What do you think my favorite RC9GN and DP episode is? RC9GN: 'Debby Meddle' or 'Balls Well that Friends Well pt. 1 &2'? DP: 'Micro Management' or 'Memory Blank'? You decide! Also, thanks for all of your support, I really appreciate it!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: The winner of last week's Author's Game was a** Guest **review guessing Debby Meddle and Micro Management! Congrats and I hope you enjoy!**

Randy ran forward and lunched in between the two robots throwing boom balls in both of their directions. They exploded leaving dents in the metal of their suits. Randy then ran as fast as he could to the building behind McFist's robot, used the momentum to jump off of the wall, slung his scarf up and around the robots arm, and quickly climbed up it.

The robot shook its arm in attempt to get Randy off but found that it had no luck as Randy clung on. He steadied himself before slicing off the metal hand of the robot with his sword. He ran up the arm as it sparked brightly. He found the main control panel and stabbed his ninja sais at it several times.

The robot began to shake and malfunction.

"What the juice is happening!?" McFist's voice could be heard from inside of the robot. Just before it smashed to the ground, Randy got McFist out of the robot and saved his life.

McFist growled at the ninja, "Don't think this is over, Ninja."

"Wouldn't want it any other way," Randy said smiling slightly under his mask as McFist gave him an angered look. He then did a similar tactic to ViceRoy's robot and watched the two robots explode. The loud boom could be heard from Danny's hotel.

* * *

Jazz blasted Dan with a Fenton branded gun from the back as Danny blasted him from the front.

Thr ghost boy gave his sister a signal and she stopped blasting. Danny noticed how weak Dan looked and used it to his advantage. Danny came flying towards the large ghost at full speed but was stopped in his tracks as a blast of light blinded him for a moment leaving Dan an open shot.

Danny was left lying on the concrete after Dan had hit him with a repulsion field. He hadn't been changed back yet but was almost weak enough to again. Dan surrounded Danny with a ghostly energy shield. It began to shrink in on the halfa and Danny tried to struggle his way out of it but found that it was no use. The shield's energy began to burn Danny's skin as he cried out in pain.

Then, two rings appeared at his waist but, instead of changing back like he was expected to, he had teleported himself out of the shield and next to Jazz. He stood as his world spun around. He held his head and put his other hand on his sister's shoulder to steady himself. He shook back and fourth slowly and noticed a very angry ghost coming at him at high speed.

Danny snapped to action as his world aligned itself again. Dan's fist lit up and he shot a beam of energy at Danny who made a shield that was sent flying back. Just before he hit a brick wall he turned intangible and flew through it. He came right back out and made himself an ice sword to fight with.

Dan did the same with Plasmeus' pink ecto energy. His eyes beamed red for a moment before swinging at Phantom. He put up his blade as a shield and used that momentum to push Dan back a bit.

Danny swung for Dan's side but the ghost turned intageble and swung back at Danny who couldn't do the same in time. He put his ice sword out to block it but the sword shattered from the force. Danny quickly ducked and got back up just in time. He tried to land a punch on Dan but failed each time.

Dan's smirk grew larger at each failed attempt but then, as he turned tangible again, a strange shock was sent through his veins. He collapsed on the ground crying out in pain. Two familiar rings appeared around him before he was changed back into his half-Vlad half-Danny self.

He laid on the ground unconcously as Danny got out the Fenton thermos and sucked the halfa in, or so he thought. Dan disappeared just before the beam hit him. Danny called the thermos thinking that Dan was done for.

* * *

As Randy, Danny, and Jazz walked to school they were awkwardly silent. Both Ransy and Danny had bruises from their fight, Danny had more than Randy, but they were healing. Randy's was healing at a normal pace due to the fact that he wasn't wearing the suit but Danny's continued to heal at an abnormal speed with or without being Phantom.

Just before they got there they saw Howard running towards them.

"Cunnginham! Where have you been!? You just left me in the middle of my speach about _not leaving me when I'm in the middle of my speach_!" Howard yelled at his friend.

"Sorry, Howard," Randy apologized.

"Yeah you are. I had to watch Mr. D and Mrs. D kissing in the middle of class without you to be disgusted with me!" Howard ranted.

"Aww gross, I did not need to know that," Danny said covering his mouth trying not to throw up. Randy groaned in response.

"That wasn't even the half of it! When Bucky was-" Howard began.

"Howard! No! I don't wanna know!" Randy said covering his ears.

"Oh, you definitely wanna know!" Howard exclaimed excitably.

"Wait! Don't finish that sentence until I am safely out of hearing distance, which it pretty far away for me," Danny said quoting Sam a bit.

"Don't finish that sentence at all, Howard," Randy finished for Danny.

Howard mumbled a angry, "Fine," before the three went of to science and Jazz made her way to math.

* * *

Sam and Tucker were looking at one of Tucker's many computers as a video played. The video was titled 'Ninja of the Year-Best Me-Sclusive Yet!'. They found themselves bored listening to a girl talk about gossip going on in the school. They were only really listening to find out more about the Ninja

Fhe most they could find out about him is that he's apparently 800 years old, fights bad guys, and protects Norrisville. Nothing more. Nothing less.

"Not many people know much about this guy, huh?" Tucker said.

"Yeah. There's some huge questions that need answered," Sam confirmed.

"Lik what?" Tuck asked.

"Who's behind the mask? How on Earth can someone be 800 years old and not be a ghost? If he _is_ a ghost, then why didn't Danny's ghost sense go off?" Sam started.

"I guess we're gonna have to find out through inside sources AKA Danny," Tucker said smirking a bit.

 **A/N: So this was fun! AUTHOR'S GAME: What do you think my favorite Randy line is: "He threw you out of a Pagoda!" or "What? Where am I? Where's the sorcerer? These are not the pants I put on this morning..." comment what you think and, as always, I'll see you all next time.**

 **PS, I'm going to be able to update this story way more often now that it's the only story I'm currently working on besides my Micro Management Alternate Ending which I update after every two reviews. I got four reviews on the first chapter so I'll update once I get 6 on the second chapter. Now I'm gonna say BYE!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: So the winner of last week's author's game is** MintBushCat **haha that quote gets me laughing hilariously every time! "But these pants...are not the pants..." XD XD XD**

Danny was about five minutes away from break when his ringtone went off in his pocket. The students looked over to him in search of the owner of the phone that was going off. His teacher was gonna kill him.

"Mr. Fenton, I really hope that's not you," The teacher said raising an eyebrow and Danny looked at him sheepishly.

"Heh, sorry Mr. Bannister. I'll turn it off," Danny said and looked at the caller ID. It was Tucker. He hesitated for a moment before hanging up on him.

 _"What if they're in trouble! They probably need me. I gotta think of an excuse to leave the classroom,"_ Danny looked around for a second then realized, " _oh, duh, bathroom."_

The halfa raised his hand and waited to be called on.

"Yes, Me. Fenton?" Mr. Bannister's tone was flat.

"Can I use the bathroom?" Danny asked sheepishly. He wasn't expecting a yes after what had happened.

"Can you wait four minutes?" The teacher asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's an emergency."

"Fine, go."

Danny got up and walked out of the classroom and went into the restroom to call Tucker back.

* * *

Randy looked back at Danny once the boy's phone rang, wondering who could possibly need to talk to him so badly that he was interrupted during school. Randy then noticed the delay when Randy pulled out his phone. Then afterwards asking to go to the bathroom.

Something was definitely wrong.

 _Is he okay? Is it Dan? But wouldn't he had invited Randy along too if it was Dan, or at least had told him about it? Maybe Danny didn't because of Howard, maybe he was gonna text him. But that wouldn't explain the phone call? So who was that...?_

Randy hadn't realized how long he had been dozed off until the bell rang. The boy blinked a few times snapping himself back into reality. Randy and Howard walked off together.

"So, Cunningham, I didn't see you at all this weekend. Why is that?" Howard asked skeptically.

"You saw me at Clockwork's," Randy tried to avoid the question.

"Yeah? So? How did Phantom know who we were?" Howard pressed. Randy hesitated to find an answer.

"We prank called him, remember?" Randy shrugged nervously.

"But I don't think he ever learned our names. And if he did he probably wouldn't remember them very well," Howard then gasped, "Do you know who Phantom really is!?"

"What!? N-no," Randy said a little suspiciously.

"Cunningham, I can't believe you would keep a secret like this from me!" Howard was offended. He crossed his arms angrily.

"Look, Howard, you don't understand I-"

"No, Cunnginahm, that's enough. I thought we already said we wouldn't keep secrets from each other anymore, unless it involves hitting on my sister," Howard said.

"I didn't think you would want to know," Randy tried to find the right words.

"Are you crazy!? Why wouldn't I want to know the secret identity of my _idol_?" Howard reasoned.

"I thought the ninja was your idol," Randy said trying to change the subject.

"Well yeah but now that you're the Ninja it's kinda weird, u'know. Having your best fried be your idol. Now stop changing the subject!" Howard yelled.

"Howard I-" Randy was cut off.

"No, you've said enough. I am offended," Howard walked away.

"Howard," Randy groaned and started walking after him. He said his friend's name a couple more times before he finally gave in, "Fine, I'll tell you who Phantom is."

When Howard heard that he stopped walking and Randy bumped into him.

"I'm listening..."

Randy inhaled sharply, "Danny Phantom is-" He was cut off as Danny Fenton walked up and greeted the two.

"Hey, Howard, hey Randy."

"On, hey Danny," Randy said trying not to smile at the perfect change of subject and the perfectly timed greeting.

In his head he was doing a small happy dance.

"Yeah, yeah, hi, now tell me who Phantom is," Howard said anxiously.

"What!?" Danny yelled shooting Randy a glare. The freshman looked back sheepishly.

"Heh," He laughed.

"You were going to tell him who Danny Phantom is?" Danny asked angrily.

"Uh..."

"Yeah he was! Wanna know?" Howard asked.

Danny's frown turned into a mischievous smile, "Sure, I'd like to know who this Phantom person is."

"Wait what?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, I mean, you can tell me too, right? It's not like it's a huge secret that could determine whether or not Phantom could get pulled apart molecule by molecule," Danny said looking at Randy.

"I, um," Randy fumbled with his words. He regretted even saying anything, "I think it's Doug," He lied.

Howard burst out into histarics and Danny gave Randy an approving smile.

"Haha, Doug!? You're hilarious, Cunnginahm!" Howard laughed.

Randy had to hold back the smile of his own, "I'm serious."

"Oh really? And why do you think it's Doug?" Howard forced back the laughter.

"Um...because he's, uh, Doug," Randy said.

"Well, can't argue with that logic," Danny said sarcastically.

"Haha come back to me when you're not joking, Cunnginahm," Howard laughed and reached his arm up to Randy's shoulder so he wouldn't fall over in histarics.

"Heh, yep. You got me," Randy tried to cover up.

Danny mouthed out a 'thank you' and Randy smiled and nodded back.

Danny walked off to find Jazz and Howard and Randy went off to do their own thing.

* * *

Danny was not expecting to be excused from class at all. He went into the bathroom and checked to see if anyone was in there before taking out his phone and calling Tucker back.

" _Hey, dude, why didn't you answer before?_ " Tucker asked through the phone.

"I was still in class," Danny replied simply.

" _Oh, I guess the schedules are a bit off at Casper and Norrisville High. Are you out of class now?_ " Tuck asked.

"Well, yes and no. I was excused to go to the bathroom and here I am," Danny responded, "Why'd you call, anyways? Is it Vlad? Pariah?" Danny asked. He didn't even think that Dan would be a threat anymore.

" _No, we just had some questions,_ " Sam's voice came in.

"Hey, Sam. What're your questions?" Danny asked not expecting them to want answers to any questions. They never came to him for answers unless they were having one of their weird arguments.

" _Who was that guy over at Clockwork's place?_ " Sam asked.

"Just the Ninja of Norrisville," Danny shrugged casually.

" _Uh huh...and who's behind the mask?_ " Tucker asked kinda weirded out.

"Uh...sorry, Tuck. Can't say. The entire point of a secret identity is keeping it a secret," Danny said scared of Sam's response.

" _Come on, dude! We're your best friends! We tell each other everything,_ " Tucker reasoned.

"Yeah but some things we keep a secret," Danny replied.

" _Danny, you can trust us,_ " Sam said.

"I know but I can't tell you. I respect his identity, I can relate to his problems," Danny said.

" _Yeah but we've never kept secrets from each other in the past,_ " Tucker complained.

"Sorry, guys. He's keeping my secret so I'm keeping his. It's for your own good," Danny said.

" _What's good about this?_ " Sam asked.

"Just trust me, okay?" Danny replied and with that, he hung up. He sighed loudly before putting his phone back into his pocket, walking out of the boys restroom, and trying to find someone he knew to talk to before finding Jazz.

* * *

McFist sat at his desk in utter boredom. "What to do...what to do," He wondered.

"We could figure out how to get Dan out of that thermos device. It was clearly Fenton branded. We could use the technology we were given to figure out a reverse switch," ViceRoy said.

"A reverse switch... _I love it!_ " McFist yelled.

 **A/N: A reverse switch...I LOVE IT TOO! Wouldn't it be cool to have a reverse switch. So, like, if you wanted to redo a test or something then BOOSH REDO! There you go and you're welcome.**

 **AUTHOR'S GAME: What do you think my favorite Danny Phantom quote is? "How may costume changes are you gonna go through? What is this, Vegas?" or "Darkness without end. _Dora's a ghost_. Blackness utter nothingness. _Dora's a ghost_...*clears throat* DORA. IS. A. GHOST," or "Ha! Let's see the president do that!" Write in the reviews what you think and I'll see you all next chapter!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: So the correct answer to last week's author's game was "Ha! Let's see the president do that!" Haha gets me every time XD. So sadly nobody got the correct answer to the Author's Game.**

ViceRoy was hard at work with modifying the Fenton Thermos. It had been about five hours now—minus the snack and water breaks he decided to take.

He heard something from behind him and turned around just to find Dan standing tall in the middle of the room.

"Dan?...but how? I thought-" ViceRoy was cut off.

"Don't you two idiots ever pay attention? I got out of the way. You didn't think it'd be _that_ easy to trap the future ruler of the world, did you?" Dan smiled, his fang-like teeth showing.

"I, uh..." ViceRoy stammered.

"Get your servant, we have a plan to discuss," Dan ordered.

"Servant? Do you mean McFist?" ViceRoy asked.

"Are you trying to correct me?" Dan shouted angrily.

"Um, no sir. I'll be right back," ViceRoy said and ran out of the room. Down the hall was McFist's room where the millionaire sat at his desk playing with a rubix cube, "Hannibal, there's someone here to see you."

"Who could possibly be so important that they think they can just barge in on me?" McFist yelled attempting to match a side of colors but once he failed, he thre the cube out of the window. He sheepishly looked back at ViceRoy and said, "Let's go, Ill just get that replaced later..."

ViceRoy told McFist about Dan as they made their way back to the expiramenting room.

"Hello again," Dam smiling evily, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Uh, hi," McFist said awkwardly, "What are...what are you doing here?"

Dan sighed angrily, "Spare me the chit chat McFist. I need that _boy_ for my revenge! Now, are you gonna help me or not?"

"Well of course but-" McFist started but was cut off by Dan.

"Good. I want a plan by tomorrow or else you two will be nothing but wall art in the Ghost Zone," Dan frowned and disappeared.

"That was...interesting," McFist said trying to lighten the mood, "NOW GET TO WORK!"

* * *

Jazz had been worried sick about Danny all day. She had noticed that something was definitely off when Dan was sent into the confines of her parent's thermos. He didn't say anything, not to mention the fact that she didn't even see him get sucked in.

When she saw Danny she literally hugged him in the middle of the hallway. The halfa tried to push her away but she held a firm grip on her brother.

"I was so worried!" Jazz smiled and let Danny go from her grasp.

"What? Why?" Danny asked.

"Okay, don't freak out but I think Dan's still out there," Jazz said just about loud enough only for her brother to hear.

"But I sucked him into the thermos, he should be gone," Danny argued.

"Danny, did you even _see_ him get sucked in?" Jazz asked, her concern for her brother's safety building up.

"Well...no but-" Danny started.

"Danny, I'm only saying this because I care about you and I don't want you to get hurt. I want you to be safe and I'm telling you that The Ultimate Snemy is still out there," Jazz stated.

Danny deflated a bit and Jazz saw it. She put a hand on her brother's shoulder, "I'm sure you can take him out again," She smiled and Danny have a smile back, but it seemed forced.

* * *

Sam and Tucker went to their next class still with a lot of questions. Danny only answered one question, and it was less of an answer and more of a cover-story. Mr. Lancer noticed the two constantly starring off into space.

"Mr. Foley, Ms. Manson, I hope you were paying attention," The bald teacher said.

"Uh, yeah..." Sam answered.

"Good because your homework is writing a paragraph summon up everything I just talked about," Mr. Lancer said. A few students groaned and Tucker heard Dash say, "Good going Foley."

Tucker wasn't used to being bullied by Dash but ever since Danny had left, it seems that's all that has been happening. He didn't know how Danny could deal with it, with or without ghost powers.

Dash had been picking on Danny since the fourth grade but he's only been giving Tucker the same treatment for a week now. Tucker was pretty fed up with it. Sam sometimes stood up for him but Tucker was all alone when Sam wasn't right by his side.

Tucker wrote down the homework assignment in his planner and Mr. Lancer gave everyone ten minutes to start on the assignment. Tucker and Sam worked together to write down every little bit of information they had gathered from that lecture but it wasn't enough for a paragraph.

Sam groaned, "I wish Danny were here. It's surprisingly less confusing that way."

"Yeah. Ever since he had gone to Norrisville I've almost gotten here late three times thanks to the Box Ghost and Klemper. I had to hack into the school bells and make them ring a minute late so I could be on time," Tucker agreed.

"This was way easier with Danny," Sam said unaware that she was now beginning to sketch a drawing of Danny.

Tucker noticed this and smiled at her in a joking way, "Whatcha drawing?"

"Huh? Oh, um, nothing. Just a, uh, rat?" Sam tried to cover up but it sounded more like a question than an answer.

"Love birds," Tucker said to himself even though Danny wasn't around and Sam got offensive.

"We're not love birds!" She stated.

"Yep, sure," Tucker smiled.

Sam glared at Tuck and he let out a small wimper, "Or not, your choice."

 **A/N: It's late, I'm tired, this is probably awful...**

 **AUTHOR'S GAME: Who do you think my favorite Ghost Hunter is? The Fentons (minus Danny and Jazz), The Guys in White, or Skulker (does he count? I guess he tecnically does hunt ghosts)? Comment what you think!**


	22. The End

**A/N: OH MY GOSH I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! The volleyball team was just chosen and I made it so I've had practice and open gym the whole week, on top of homework .**. **So the winner of the author's game last week is** MintBushCat **! Congrats and enjoy!**

Danny, Randy, and Howard were all in PE when a large hole was busted into the ceiling as a ton of robo apes appeared along with Dan.

"Jazz was right!?" Danny exclaimed looking at Dan with big eyes.

"I thought you trapped him in your thermos!" Randy yelled at Danny.

"I thought that too!" Danny replied.

"Um...what?" Howard asked.

"I'll be right back," Danny said and ran off.

"Hey, Howard, do you have the time?" Randy asked smirking.

"Would you just suit up already?"

"Right," Randy ran off under the bleachers and a red glow appeared before the Ninja popped out in his place.

The freshman got in a fighting stance and the robo apes began running at Randy all at once.

One by one the robots were destroyed. There were around 50 of them and more began coming. Metal covered the floor and robots sparked wildly as they were taken out.

Dan growled in frustration, "You idiots can't do anything right!"

"We're sorry," A robo ape said before having its head slashed off.

" _Slice_ to meet you," Randy joked and found himself laughing a bit to his pun.

Danny came flying through the doors and Jazz burst in a couple seconds later with a Fenton Thermos and wearing the Fenton Pealer.

"Ah, Daniel, come for round 2 I see," Dan said.

"Yeah but this time you won't be so lucky," Danny replied and shot a couple of ectoplasmic disks at his enemy. They were dodged swiftly and Dan's hands remained behind his back. He smirked at his younger self, smiling. His eyes were searching for revenge but Danny noticed that there was hesitation.

Like Dan wanted revenge on someone but knew that someone wasn't Danny...but who?

Dan came flying at Danny and punched the boy in the gut and turned intangible before hitting a wall. The two halfas flew through the wall and the intagebility went away just in time for Dan to slam Danny into the floor. Danny grunted as he made contact with the tile floor.

"Where's your quips, Phantom. I know you're in there too," Danny said and Dan's eyes became green for a split second, but in that split second there was regret in the enemy's eyes.

Danny had found Dan's weakness; Phantom.

No, he wasn't calling himself weak. He was saying that he'll never be evil—with an acception to Freakshow's mind control. He had to fight Phantom's side of Dana me maybe get him to surrender, or at the very least fight himself.

"Yeah, you know, my witty comebacks? I know you're not just Vlad," Danny smiled knowing his plan was working. He was thrown into the air and then slammed against a wall.

"Phantom no longer exists. I am Dan," the villain replied as his hand glowed red.

"Well, I don't know. I think I see myself in your eyes," Danny's eyes made a mischivious grin.

Dan's eyes became green, "I'm not your slave," Dan shouted.

"Just go with the plan!" Dan shouted back at himself as his eyes became red once again.

"Woah," Danny said quietly, "this just got a little bit easier."

Danny took the open shot to his advantage and used his ghostly wail. Dan was sent flying into the wall behind him and the wall caved in and fell down right after smashing a group of robo apes in the gym. Danny fell down to his knees but didn't transform back. He was strong enough to stay in his ghostly form for a little bit longer.

The Ninja noticed the fallen wall and Dan laying in the rubble, "So honking bruce!" He exclaimed. Then he saw Danny sitting on his knees weak and helped him to his feet.

"You okay?" Randy asked.

"I'm fine. Just need a sec," Danny said and a ton of robo apes came sprinting towards the two. Their hands were replaced with Fenton Anti-Creep Sticks.

"Breaks over, get ready to fight," Randy said and Danny snapped to attention.

Randy went for half of the robots while Danny went for the other half.

Mesnwhile, Jazz was trapping Dan in the Fenton Thermos she had and made sure he was in there by shaking it a bit. When she heard his ghostly body smack against the metal, she knew she had him where she wanted him.

Most of Danny's ghost defense tactics didn't work on the robots so he had to use his strength and agility to stop them while Randy sliced them in half. The two had defeated the army of the Robo Apes in a matter of minutes.

Jazz took of the Fenton Peeler and high fived her brother and the ninja. Howard came over smiling proudly.

"What?" Danny asked noticing the boy was looking at him.

"I know who you are," Howard smiled even wider.

"You do!?" Danny exclaimed shooting a look at Randy.

"I swear I didn't tell him!" The Ninja threw his arms up in defense.

"He didn't. I figured it out all on my own. I know your secret, man," Howard said slightly mockingly.

"And who might that be?" Jazz tested.

"You're Danny!" Howard said excitably and the three just looked at him.

"Well, yeah," Danny replied pointing to the DP symbol on his chest.

"No, I mean you're Danny Fenton, the new kid!" Howard said and started jumping up and down in excitement, "Can I ride your motorcycle?"

"Motercycle?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, you have that, right?" Howard asked.

"You're thinking of Johnny 13, Howard," Danny corrected. The two boys noticed that students began to walk back into the room and chant, "Smokebomb! Smokebomb!" So The Ninja did as they wanted.

"Smokebomb!" He exclaimed and threw down a black and red ball and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Danny stood awkwardly for a couple seconds, "So I'm just gonna...go over there," He said and flew off invisibly.

* * *

After school, Randy and Howard walked back to Danny and Jazz's hotel room and Jack burst in with a ghost hunting device.

"Uh, dad, what's that?" Danny asked taking a step back.

"It's our latest invention. It hunts ghosts thet are right under our noses," Maddie said then greeted Danny with a loud, "Hi, sweetie!"

"Hi mom," Danny deadpanned.

Jack walked over to his son and the device started beeping like crazy, "So, dad, why are you doing this?" Danny tried to change the subject.

"Well ever since McFist bought our devices, we haven't had many things to play with. Speaking of which, have you seen the Fenton Peeler?"

All eyes fell on Jazz as she laughed nervously, "I'm not sure..."

"When are we going back to Amity Park?" Danny changed the subject once again.

"On Wednesday," Maddie replied.

"What!?" The four exclaimed in unison.

"But that's in a couple days!" Danny exclaimed.

"Yeah so we have to start packing tomorrow," Maddie replied.

Danny groaned and started pushing his parents out of the door, "Okay, thanks. See you later and goodnight," Then he slammed the door.

"Well that was...interesting," Randy said awkwardly.

"Yeah, sorry about that. My parents are...how should I put this...very invested in their job," Danny replied.

"Ah," Howard replied not knowing what invested means.

* * *

A couple days passed and not much happened. The foursom hung out a lot within that time and Heidi and Jazz became friends too.

But Randy and Danny had a special bond to their friendship that no one could really relate to, and that was their lives as a secret identity superhero.

* * *

The Fentons got back to Amity Park and were exhausted out of their minds control. Danny's powers even got out of control a couple times.

Before the halfa could take a nap, he stopped by Clockwork's place and gave the Fenton thermos that contained Dan to Clockwork.

"Thank you, Danny. I would like to reward you," The ghost of time said and Danny snapped to attention. He was given a keychain with a charm on it.

"What's this?" Danny asked noticing the charm was his DP symbol.

"It'll give you good luck and help you on your journey as you prepare to save the world," Clockwork foreshadowed.

"I don't know about save the world but thanks," Danny smiled.

"Now you should get home and get some rest. You'll need it," Clockwork said as he shifted into his older image.

Danny nodded and flew through the Ghost Zone and back to his room. He changed back and fell to sleep.

* * *

Randy couldn't sleep at all that night.

 _It's amazing how one person can affect your life so much, and once they're gone, you can't help but think about them. Like there's something that makes you wonder if you were destined to meet._ He thought. He soon bored himself to sleep and dreamt about his fight with Dan.

 _I hope I'll see you again._ Were the last things he had said to Danny before they left. He then realized that he still had the boy's number. He snapped awake and rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes.

He turned on his phone and squinted at the bright light illuminating from the phone. He added the boy's number to his contacts and texted him—even though it was 3:00 in the morning.

The text said, _Hey, Danny. It's Randy. Just wondering how things are going in Amity Park._

A couple minutes went by before his phone buzzed.

 _Hey, Randy. It's great. I'll talk to you in the morning, night._

Randy was surprised to get a response and said _goodnight_ back, then fell right to sleep afterwards.

 **A/N: So this isn't the best ensing, or fight for that matter, but I hope you liked it! This is sadly the end but keep a good lookout for a Secret Trio fanfic coming soon! You might like that. Special thanks to MintBushCat for reviewing every chapter, I love the support!**

 **If you want I could make the Secret Trio fanfic a sequel to this one...idk it just seemed like it would work.**

 **Review what you think and also, maybe even give me a Reviwer's Game to try to do. It's like the Author's Game but you guys ask the question and I PM you what I think the answer is.**

 **Did anyone get the slight reference to a RC9GN episode 'Rise of the Robo-Apes'? It was sue or subtle but it was there...**


End file.
